


Change The Past, Change The Future

by molstrom



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Divergent Timelines, F/M, Multi, Time Travel, Totally messing with the timeline of Timeless-sorry, minor Bellamy/Clarke/Roan, minor Kane/Abby, minor Murphy/Raven/Octavia, mostly Murven only a little Bellarke, very minor Timeless references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 23,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molstrom/pseuds/molstrom
Summary: While exploring Becca's lab prior to praimfaya Murphy, Clarke, Raven, and Bellamy find a time machine. They accidentally use it to go to the past...12 months before A.L.I.E ended the world. Do they risk everyone they love and change the past (and save the world)? Takes place while Abby is trying to solve the night blood problem.***Hey guys, you may notice while reading that I switched the timeline around a little. Originally they went back 6 months before the end of the world, but I felt that was too condensed for everything else Becca needs to do before then, so now they're back a full year before A.L.I.E gets the launch codes.***





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> My last fic just kind of died...I'm going to try really really hard to update this one on a somewhat regular schedule.

“What the hell?” Murphy mutters under his breath, “hey guys? You should come and see this. I found...something” he hollers down the hall to where he last saw Bellamy and Clarke. While he waits for them to appear he takes in the object in front of him. It's a huge ball, with rings around it and what looks like a door in the front. There are computers everywhere in this room, almost like they are meant to control the ball.

Clarke and Bellamy walk up behind him, and he hears them both inhale sharply.

“What is this thing?” Clarke asks.

“If I knew don't you think I would've opened with that?” Murphy snarks back. “I'm gonna open the door” he continues.

No one argues with him, but out of the corner of his eye, he sees Bellamy put his hand on Clarke's arm and shake his head slightly as she tries to take a step forward.

Murphy walks over to the ball, looking for a release of some kind for the door. “Uh, guys? There's no handle or anything” he says as he touches the door where he thinks there should be a handle. The spot under his hand gets warm and turns green right before the door opens.“Well, that's strange” he mutters to himself. He takes a look inside the ball. There are a lot of control panels and four seats, arranged like there are supposed to be three passengers and one pilot.

He turns around and comes nose to nose with Clarke.  
“Jesus Clarke! Remind me to get you a bell” he exclaims.

“No thanks” she quips as she gestures towards Bellamy, “I already have one.”

“Haha, very funny Princess” Bellamy responds with a smirk.

“Anyways” Murphy replies, rolling his eyes, “it looks like some kind of ship in there. Maybe a spaceship?”

“Let me see,” Bellamy says as he gently pushes past Clarke and Murphy. “Yup, that looks like a ship alright. Guess we’d better get Raven.”

“Seriously? Did you not think I knew what a ship looks like Bellamy? It’s not like I’m new here” Murphy says, annoyed.

“Enough John,” says Clarke as she turns around to leave the room, “I’ll go get Raven. Don’t kill each other before I get back.”

“Clearly that means we can kill each other when you get back!” Murphy shouts after her. He smiles when he sees her shake her head in annoyance as she continues to walk away.

He turns back around, looks at Bellamy and then the ship and says “I’m going in.”

“Wait,” Bellamy says, “don’t you think we should wait for Clarke to get back with Raven?”

“The way Reyes walks that could take ages,” snarks Murphy as he climbs into the ship.

Once inside Murphy notices that it seems larger than it looks from the outside, with the four seats he saw earlier, but also storage, and what looked like a cot in the back of the ship. He sat in the pilot’s seat and looked at the displays; the ship seemed to have power. One of the displays showed MAY 1 2051 on it in red with a green message below it saying READY. Another display showed MAR 20 2150 in red with a green message below it saying CURRENT.

“Uh…Bellamy? You should come look at this,” Murphy called over his shoulder, “I think this is a time machine, not a spaceship.”

“Time machines aren’t real Murphy,” Bellamy grumbles as he climbs into the ship.

“Really? How about world-ending A.I.s who then try to mind-control what’s left of the human race? Are those real?”

“Okay, fair point. We’re living in strange times man,” replies Bellamy as he approaches Murphy.

“Look at the date displays. I think this ship travels through time, and it’s already programmed for a date. Maybe Becca was planning on trying to fix everything?”

“Maybe? When did A.L.I.E destroy the world again? What was the date?” Bellamy asks.

“Oh, I know this,” Murphy replies, “That idiot Chris talked about it in his video. I’m pretty sure it was May 2052.”

“So Becca was planning on going back to twelve months before the end of the world. I wonder why she didn’t.”

“What are you two doing? You couldn’t wait for us?”  
The boys turn around at the sound of Raven’s voice.

“Took you long enough Reyes,” replies Murphy.

“Yeah well, let me shoot you in the spine and see how long it takes you to hobble places,” Raven grumbles as she hoists herself into the ship.

Murphy had the decency to look ashamed as he says “Sorry Raven.”

“Yup, you’ve said that. Get out of my seat,” Raven says, pushing Murphy out of the chair.  
She looked at the instruments in front of her as Murphy stood up from where she shoved him to the floor. “What is this? Dates? Why would a spaceship have displays that show dates?” Raven asks, mostly to herself.

“Murphy thinks it’s a time machine,” Bellamy responds.

“Hey! You agreed!” Says Murphy, slightly offended that Bellamy appears to be throwing him under the bus.

“That actually makes a lot of sense,” Raven mutters to herself as she fiddles with the controls in front of her.

“Wait, a TIME MACHINE?” Clarke asks, her voice getting uncomfortably loud, “Those don’t exist.”

“But world ending A.I.s are totally realistic right?” Snarks Murphy.

Suddenly the door closes, and they all hear a voice saying “Prepare for a time jump. 30 seconds to jump. Please strap in.”

They all scramble for seats and start fighting with the straps.

“Raven, can you stop it?” Bellamy asks.

“Who designed these straps?” Murphy wonders, “and why are they so damn difficult?”

“Guys…I can’t stop it. I’m not even sure how I started it. Guess we’re going to the past?” Raven says as she struggles with her own straps.

“Or we’re all just going to blow up,” Murphy responds as the ship starts to shake violently.

“John, that isn’t helpful,” Clarke reprimands him as the shaking gets worse.

Before Murphy can respond, it feels like the world is ripped away from them. Everything goes black, and when he can see again, the ship hasn’t appeared to move at all.

“What just happened?” Clarke asks.

“Are we dead?” Murphy asks.

“Raven? Talk to us.” Bellamy says.

“Give me a second. I feel like I’m gonna puke,” Raven responds.

Murphy unhooks the straps from around himself and gets up to lean over Raven’s shoulder.

“Personal space Murphy,” Raven says.

“Shush. I’m looking at the displays. The dates changed.”

The date displays now read MAR 20 2150 READY and MAY 1 2051 CURRENT.

“I think we went back in time. I think the world hasn’t ended yet,” Murphy whispers.

Bellamy unstraps himself and starts rummaging through the storage bins in the back.

“What are you looking for?” Clarke asks.

“Clothes, supplies, anything really,” replies Bellamy, “if we are in the past we can’t go out there like this.”

“Fair point,” replies Clarke as she gets up to help search the storage bins.

“Murphy, why are you rubbing my back?” Raven whispers just loud enough for Murphy to hear her.

“Sorry,” he responds as he stops, “you said you weren’t feeling well, and my mom always used to rub my back when I felt like I was going to throw up, and it helped…”

“Thanks, Murphy.”

“Anytime Reyes,” he responds with a snarky grin on his face.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days! I don't expect this update schedule to last...I have three kids and am in school, but I'll do my best to update at least once a week. :)

“Hey guys, I found some clothes that look like they’ll fit,” Clarke says from the back of the ship.

“Wait, shouldn’t we talk about this before just opening the door and messing up the past?” Murphy asks.

“He’s right. If we change something it could change the whole future, we could go back and everything could be gone,” Raven says.

They all sit back down in their seats.

“Okay, so let’s talk. We can assume that Becca was planning on coming back since she built the time machine and programmed it for today’s date,” Bellamy says.

“Yeah, but she didn’t do it. Maybe she figured it was too much of a risk?” Clarke says.

“Maybe she figured out that she shouldn’t travel to her own timeline.”

“Murphy, why wouldn’t you be able to travel to your own timeline?” Asks Bellamy.

“That actually makes sense,” Raven responds before Murphy can, “There shouldn’t be two copies of someone in one timeline. That could seriously mess things up.”

“Yeah, what she said,” Murphy replies.

“Okay, so assuming the two of you are right, Becca couldn’t come back because she exists here. But that doesn’t matter for us, we don’t exist here, so what do we do?” Clarke asks.

“The way I see it we have three options, wait, four options,” Murphy says.

“Care to share with the group?” Raven asks.

“I’m getting there,” Murphy replies. “Option one: we stop A.L.I.E from ending the world, knowing that we could all cease to exist if we succeed. Option two: we travel back to our own time and forget the time machine exists, knowing that we may all die in praimfaya anyways. Option three: we stay here, in this time and try to get accepted onto the ark when it goes up, basically becoming our own ancestors. Option four: we use this time machine to travel further back into the past to live out our days in relative peace.”

“Option three and four aren’t actually serious options, right? We can’t just abandon everyone.”

“Clarke, the world is going to end, again, in like 11 days. None of our options are great,” Murphy replies.

“He’s not wrong Princess,” Bellamy says.

“I know. But we’re here. I think we have to try to stop A.L.I.E.”

“Even knowing that everyone and everything we know and love could vanish from time, or we could go back and we exist but none of us know each other? Also, will we remember the end of the world if the world no longer ends?” Murphy says.

“Murphy, stop. You’re making my head hurt,” Bellamy says.

“I just want everyone to be aware of what we’re deciding to do. We have no idea how stopping A.L.I.E now will affect the future.”

“Murphy, we get it. But we have to try,” Clarke says.

Bellamy and Raven nod while looking at Clarke.

“Well, if we’re going to stop this bitch I guess we need to change into time-appropriate clothing,” Murphy says.

“There’s some that looks like it’ll fit you on the cot back there,” Clarke says, gesturing with her head in the direction of the cot, “you too, Raven.”

Murphy and Raven both get out of their seats and make their way to the cot. Murphy picks up a shirt and pair of pants and says “these are exactly the same as what I’m wearing, only new, and not dirty.”

“It’s a vast improvement,” Raven replies, “help me with my brace, one of the buckles is stuck.”

“Yes your majesty,” Murphy responds as he kneels down to take off Raven’s brace.

“Excellent! Now turn around so I can get changed.”

Murphy turns around and is promptly yelled at by Clarke to turn back around because she and Bellamy are getting changed in the front of the ship.

“I’ll just close my eyes. Everyone let me know when it’s safe to open them so I can get changed.”

After what seems to be an eternity, he hears Raven say, “it’s safe. You can get dressed now.”

Murphy quickly opened his eyes and stripped down to change into the clean clothes.

“Dude! No warning or anything?” Bellamy asked.

“Yeah, ‘cause we haven’t all seen each other partially dressed before. I’m not shy, unlike you weirdos,” Murphy replied as he finished pulling on his new shirt. “Hey, Raven, do you need help with that buckle on the brace?”

“Thanks Murphy,” Raven says as she holds her leg out, “I’m going to have to fix that once we get out of here and I can get my hands on some tools.”

“So now that we’re dressed, how do we get out of here? There’s no handle or anything on the door,” Bellamy says from his position next to the door.

“When it opened from the outside I had just touched it,” Murphy replies, “try that?”

Bellamy touches the door, sliding his hand over its whole surface. “Well, that didn’t work. Anyone else want to try?”

“Opening the door can’t be that difficult,” Raven says as she walks over to where Bellamy is and touches the door. The surface of the door turns green and the door opens.

“Yup. That’s what it did for me too. Guess it doesn’t like you,” Murphy snarks at Bellamy as he walks past him to follow Raven outside.

Once they get outside the ship they look around. The room they are in is definitely the same command room in Becca’s lab where they originally found the ship in the future, but it’s not set up yet.

“She hasn’t built the time machine yet,” Raven points out.

“You’re right. I haven’t. So when did you come from?”

They all turn towards the sound of the voice.

“Becca?” Clarke asks, “are you Becca, or A.L.I.E?”

“Oh I’m definitely Becca. A.L.I.E is not allowed into the systems here. Who are you?” Becca responds.

“My name is Clarke, this is Raven, Bellamy, and Murphy,” Clarke responds, “we’re from the future that occurs after your A.I ends the world in twelve months.”

“Wow, way to break it to her gently Princess,” grumbles Murphy.

“I don’t need things sugar-coated, thank you,” Becca says as she walks over to them, “guess we’d better get to work.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm totally messing with Timeless's timeline by adding Wyatt into this story, but I feel like he is a useful character for a few places. He will be the only Timeless character appearing, and only in a few minor spots. Don't hate me.

They follow Becca out into the main lab, listening to her talk about A.L.I.E and her plans to stop her.

“I haven’t even started building the time machine yet,” she says as she gestures to plans scattered around her work station, “I’ve just been drawing up the plans. It’s nice to know it works. Unfortunate circumstances though.”

“Unfortunate circumstances? Yeah, that’s putting the end of the world kind of mildly,” Murphy mutters.

“Shush,” Raven says as she swats at Murphy’s arm, “Becca, are there tools handy? Part of my brace broke, and I need to fix it.”

“Over there,” Becca says, gesturing to a toolbox in the corner.

“Excellent,” says Raven as she walks over and gets to work.

“So how does A.L.I.E end the world?”

Clarke, Bellamy, and Murphy all look at each other and Murphy says, “I think we’ve already told you too much, what if you knowing changes something we don’t actually want to change?”

“Guys, if you want to stop her, you are going to need my help. For me to help, I need to know everything. You came back in time to change the outcome. So it really shouldn’t matter if you change something inadvertently by telling me something…right?”

“She’s right Murphy. Just tell her everything. Start with the video of Chris you saw,” Raven says from across the room.

Murphy looks at Clarke and Bellamy for confirmation, they both nod.

“Okay. You’d better sit down. This is a long story.”

Murphy begins by recounting the last days on Earth, at least what the delinquents have pieced together so far. He then talks about Polaris, Unity Day, and Becca’s descent back to Earth. The 100 being sent to Earth is condensed for time, then he ends his story with A.L.I.E and the City of Light. By the time he’s done telling the condensed story, Raven is done fixing her brace.

“Wow, you guys have been through a lot,” Becca says, “aren’t you worried that by changing the past you will render yourselves and the people you love non-existent?”

“We know that is a risk, but we have to try to save as many people as possible,” Clarke responds.

“Plus, the world is ending again in like 11 days in our timeline, so what do we have to lose?” Murphy asks.

“Valid point,” Becca says, “Okay. How can I help?”

“I need access to your systems,” Raven says, “legitimate access, so A.L.I.E doesn’t get suspicious.”

“I can hire you as an employee, but without a backfilled alias A.L.I.E will figure it out pretty quickly…I mean, you don’t exist yet.”

“Crap. You’re right. We didn’t even think about that. Do you know someone good enough with backstories and IDs to help us get A.L.I.E-proof identities?” Clarke asks.

“Actually…yes. I do,” Becca answers, “my cousin works for a secret government agency whose goal is to maintain the timeline by travelling back in time and stopping time-terrorists. I actually developed the plans for my time machine from sketches he brought me of their original design.”

“Their job is to maintain the timeline, and you think he’d help us?” Bellamy asks warily.

“Well, we may have to fudge the truth about why you’re here. I can’t really see Wyatt arguing with the end result though. No one wants to die.”

All the delinquents look at each other, each giving a slight nod to acknowledge their acceptance of the plan.  
“Okay. If you think he’ll help, give him a call. I guess we’re stuck here inside the lab until we have paperwork though. We can’t risk A.L.I.E stopping us,” Raven says.

“I guess it’s a good thing that there are bedrooms upstairs and a fully stocked kitchen down the hall then,” Murphy says.

“Yes, there’s…wait a minute, how do you know that?” Becca asks.

“Uh, future? Remember?” Murphy responds.

“Oh yeah. Sorry. Learning curve,” Becca responds, “I’ll go call Wyatt. Make yourselves at home.”

“I’m going to go have a nap,” Murphy says, heading for the stairs.

“Yup. Me too. I love real beds,” Raven replies, following closely behind.

“Well, I need a snack,” Bellamy and Clarke say at the same time. They both start laughing. “To the kitchen, it is,” Bellamy says as he pulls Clarke down the hallway.

Becca waits until the room is clear and then turns towards her computer. She clicks on the icon for calls and clicks Wyatt’s name. It isn’t long before his face fills the screen.

“Hey, big cousin. I need a favour.”


	4. Chapter Four

Clarke and Bellamy are coming out of the kitchen when they hear a strange voice. “Stay here Princess,” Bellamy says to Clarke, “I’ll go see who it is.”  
“Yeah right. Like that’s going to happen,” Clarke scoffs as she follows him down the hallway.

“Clarke, Bellamy,” Becca says as she sees them approaching, “come meet Wyatt.”

Clarke looks at the man standing next to Becca as they walk up. It is clear that their family had excellent genes, as he is quite attractive. Very rugged looking, with dark hair and blue eyes. He is clearly older than Becca, maybe in his 30s? Clarke approaches him and holds out her hand. “Nice to meet you, I’m Clarke,” she says.

“Wyatt,” he says with a smile that causes his eyes to twinkle, “you must be Bellamy,” he says as he turns to shake Bellamy’s hand.

“Yeah. Thanks for helping us out,” Bellamy responds.

“I’m going to go see if Murphy and Raven are still awake,” Clarke says as she heads for the stairs.

“Maybe just let them sleep,” Wyatt says, “you guys can fill me in on the plan and what you need and then I can talk to them once they’re awake. I know Becca wasn’t expecting me to show up quite so quickly, but I was already on the island helping Chris set up the lighthouse. Apparently, he couldn’t find anyone else to help him carry a pool table.”

“A.L.I.E didn’t overhear your call, right?” Clarke asks, concerned.

“If she was listening all she heard was that I needed a favour. I haven’t told him anything else, and he left his communication device outside as usual, so there are no devices here that she can access,” Becca replies.

“Alright. Let’s go sit down, and we’ll tell you everything,” Bellamy suggests.

“Maybe somewhere soft? I’m exhausted after dealing with Chris and his pool table,” Wyatt says.

Bellamy, Clarke, and Becca chuckle at that. “To the lounge then,” says Becca as she starts walking down the hall with the kitchen.

Upstairs, Murphy is lying awake next to a sleeping Raven. He can hear talking downstairs and knows that Becca’s cousin has arrived, but figures that Bellamy and Clarke can tell the story this time. 

When they got upstairs, he and Raven realized there were only two bedrooms. 

“Guess people have to share,” Raven says, “me and Clarke, you and Bellamy?”

“Bellamy snores…loudly,” Murphy complains.

“Okay, you and Clarke, me and Bellamy?” Raven suggests.

“Do you want me dead? Because that’s how you get a dead Murphy. I mean, Clarke and I have shared a room before, but I’m pretty sure if Bellamy knew that I wouldn’t be standing here talking to you.”

Raven sighs. “Fine. We can share a room, but any part of your body that touches me gets cut off.”

“Excellent! Pillow wall it is!” Murphy says as he walks into the larger room with an ensuite bathroom.

“Pillow wall?” Raven asks following him.

“Yes. A wall made of pillows. This isn’t a difficult concept Reyes.”

“Who has enough pillows to make a wall?” Raven asks.

“Uh….us?” Murphy responds as he steps to the side so Raven can see the bed. It was huge and covered with pillows. Not just pillows you sleep on either, but small pillows that look like they are just for decoration.

“Holy crap pillows.”

“Dibs on the left side!” Murphy yells as he jumps onto the bed.

“You are such a child,” Raven says, rolling her eyes while trying not to smile.

“Yeah, but you love me.”

“Doesn’t mean I won’t cut off pieces of you if they stray to my side.”

“Yes ma’am,” Murphy says with a grin as Raven lays down on her side of the bed, “go to sleep Reyes.”

“Okay. Goodnight Murphy.”

Murphy lays there, staring at the ceiling listening to Raven’s breath even out as she falls asleep. 

The last time he laid in a bed on this island he was with Emori, and now he might alter her out of history and never see her again. He feels tears sliding down his face as he thinks about her, quickly brushing them away when he notices them. Apparently, he overestimated how asleep Raven was though because he feels her roll over to face him as she takes his hand. 

“Emori would understand why we’re doing this. She wouldn’t blame you. She loves you,” Raven whispers.

“I know. I just didn’t get to tell her goodbye. Is it wrong that part of me hopes we fail so I can see her again?”

“No. It’s not wrong as long as you don’t act on that part of you. You have to stay strong and help us defeat A.L.I.E. We’re only going to get one shot at this.”

“Hey, Reyes?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re touching me…you’re not going to cut off my hand are you?”

Raven laughs, “No you idiot. I was trying to make you feel better.”

“Well, it worked.”

Raven tries to pull her hand away, but Murphy holds on tighter. 

“Raven? Don’t go. Just stay with me. Please?”

“Sure Murphy. I’m not going anywhere.”

Raven falls asleep holding Murphy’s hand, the connection something Murphy greatly needed, but he still can’t fall asleep. So he lies there awake, listening to her breathe until Bellamy comes in some time later.

“Hey, Murphy?” Bellamy says.

“Shh...Raven’s asleep,” Murphy responds, “give me a second. I’ll be right out.”

Bellamy backs out of the room and back into the hallway while Murphy gently detangles himself from Raven and covers her with a blanket.

He walks out of the room and gently closes the door.

“What’s up?”

“We are needed downstairs. Wyatt needs to talk to you. But just so you know, we will talk about that,” he gestures to the bedroom, “later.”

“Sure. We can talk about that when we talk about when you and Clarke are finally going to stop being idiots and admit you’re in love,” Murphy says as he walks towards the stairs.

“What? We’re not in love,” Bellamy stutters as he follows Murphy down the stairs.

“Ah, so you’re still an idiot,” chuckles Murphy, “good to know.”

The boys walk into the lab where Clarke, Becca, and Wyatt are waiting. 

Wyatt looks up as they enter, “Uncle John?!?”


	5. Quick Note

Hey Guys,

I just wanted to post a quick note to clarify something. This story, while having both Bellamy/Clarke and Murphy/Raven relationships(eventually!) is not going to have a lot of relationship stuff in it, it's mostly going to be implied behind the scenes...especially with Bellamy and Clarke, as the story seems to be coming to me from Murphy. If this is not your thing I totally get it, but if you can just ride it out with me, I promise there will be happy couples at the end. :)


	6. Chapter five

“Wait…what?” Clarke says, looking up suddenly.

Murphy takes a step backwards with his hands up and says, “I have no idea.”

“Sorry, you look just like my Uncle John. Becca’s dad. Becca? Don’t you think so?” Wyatt says.

“Nope. Can’t say I see the resemblance,” Becca says, giving Wyatt a strange look. “How about you just talk to Murphy about what you need from him and Raven and then get lost so we can get to work?”

“Yeah…You’re right. Let’s do that,” says Wyatt, still staring at Murphy, “I know she’s sleeping, but I do need Raven too. I need photos of each of you for your ID cards.”

“Okay. I’ll go get her,” Murphy says, edging back towards the stairs.

“Murphy, you stay here. I’ll go get Raven,” Clarke says, “Wyatt needs to talk to you anyways, may as well do both at the same time.”

Clarke runs up the stairs before Murphy can get there.

“Well, I guess I’m at your disposal,” he says to Wyatt as he walks over and sits down, “what do you need to know?”

“I need your age, birthdate, and full name. Also some skills so we can put you in the correct department at the company.”

“I’m in security, Clarke’s going to be Becca’s assistant,” Bellamy says.

“I’m 19. Birthdate is March 20, 2131, but I’m guessing you aren’t going to use the year. Full name is Jonathan Alexander Murphy. I don’t have a lot of skills, probably best off in security with Bellamy.”

“Okay. I can work with that,” says Wyatt. He looks towards the stairs, “Aunt Birdie?” He whispers.

Before Murphy could say anything about what he just heard, Clarke screamed, “Raven!”

Murphy turned around and ran across the room in time to catch Raven as she tumbled down the stairs.

“She’s having a seizure,” Clarke says, “Lay her down on her side.”

Murphy did as she said, laying Raven down on her side and brushing her hair back out of her face.

“What’s causing the seizure?” Becca asks, “does she have epilepsy?”

“What? No!” Murphy responds. “Your damn AI is causing the seizure. She has part of the code stuck in her brain because we had to forcibly remove it before A.L.I.E was shut down properly.”

“Oh, is that all?” Becca asks.

Murphy stands up angrily, “All? All? It’s killing her!” He shouts as he starts walking towards Becca.

Bellamy stands in front of him, stopping his progression, “calm down Murphy. You can’t help Raven by losing your cool.”

“He’s right you know,” Raven says weakly from the floor, “come help me up.”

Murphy turns around and lifts Raven into his arms, “Where’s the couch?” He asks Bellamy.

“In the room next to the kitchen,” Bellamy responds.

Murphy nods at Bellamy and then carries Raven down the hall to lay her on the couch.

“I’m fine Murphy,” she argues as he sets her down, “I don’t need to lay on the damn couch.”

“No you aren’t, and yes you do.”

“I can fix her,” Becca says from behind Murphy, “it won’t be pleasant during the procedure, and I think you,” she points at Murphy, “should wait outside or upstairs so you don’t overreact, but I can fix it.”

“What do we need to do?” Raven asks.

“Leave that to me,” Becca responds as she leaves the room.

“I hate that, don’t you hate that? Why can’t people take 30 seconds to answer a question before running off to get to work?” Raven grumbles.

“Uh, pot, meet kettle,” Murphy responds, dodging to the side just enough to avoid Raven’s swat, “You literally do that ALL THE TIME.”

“Uncle John? Aunt Birdie?” Wyatt says from the door, “I’m sorry. I see that look, that I wanna kill you look, but just you looking like my Uncle John could be a coincidence, but an Aunt Birdie look-a-like too? No way. Which means that you are my Uncle John and Aunt Birdie, which means that you are Becca’s parents….so why didn’t she say anything? She has to recognize you…” Wyatt trails off, looking at Murphy and Raven intently.

“Okay, let’s assume, for a moment, that you are right,” Raven says, putting her hand on Murphy’s arm to calm the anger she feels radiating off of him, “if we are your Aunt and Uncle, obviously that’s in our future, your past, which means that we travel back in time, either when this works because we’ve fixed ourselves out of existence, or because this doesn’t work. Maybe Becca didn’t say anything because she didn’t want to risk her existence by potentially changing our future.”

“I thought you worked for a time travel agency?” Murphy says, “didn’t you think of this?”

“I work as the muscle,” Wyatt says, “there’s a historian who travels with us to make sure we don’t completely screw up the world.”

“I didn’t just screw up so badly my cousin doesn’t exist, right?” Wyatt asks.

“What? You think telling us that one day in the future, past, future…I hate time travel…that one day we will have a badass super genius for a daughter is going to make us run for the hills and change history? Not a chance,” Murphy says, “I do wish you knew how to keep your trap shut though, because now I want to know more, and that’s a dangerous road to walk.”

Raven looks at Murphy and smiles, squeezing his arm, and says “I mean, this is all assuming Becca doesn’t kill me when she removes the remaining bits of A.L.I.E from my brain.”

Murphy looks at Raven sharply, “that’s not even something to joke about.”

“Shh, Murphy. I’m not going anywhere. I may not be a cockroach like you, but I’m pretty damn hard to kill,” Raven says. “Now, Wyatt, don’t you have questions for me?”

“Oh, yeah..Age, birthdate, full name, and skillset.”

“20; January 21, 2130; Raven Reyes; and badass mechanic.”

“No middle name?” Wyatt asks.

“Uh, no? I’m lucky I have a name at all considering my mother,” Raven responds bitterly.

“Okay. I just need photos of you for your ID cards then I’ll get out of your hair until I have everything together,” Wyatt says, pulling out a camera, “stand against that wall Murphy.”

Wyatt quickly takes Murphy’s picture, then Raven’s, “okay, I’ll be back in a couple of days,” he says as he walks out of the room.

“We have a daughter?” Murphy says quietly to Raven, “guess that means I won’t be seeing Emori again.”

“You don’t know that John,” Raven says, “a million things could happen between now and when Becca is born. We know for sure that we time travel at least once more, so who’s to say what’s going to happen?”

“My cousin is an idiot,” Becca says as she walks in the room, “I recognized you as soon as you stepped out of the machine, besides, no one besides me and people I share DNA with can open the door.”

“That’s why it didn’t work for Bellamy,” Raven says.

“Yup, no shared DNA between me and Bellamy,” says Becca, “I’m ready to start the procedure,” she looks at Murphy, “Dad? Can you control yourself, or do I have to lock you in this room?”

“I can control myself, I’m not that bad,” Murphy grumbles as he picks Raven up off the couch and follows Becca into the lab.

“Yes you are,” Raven chuckles as she gently kisses his cheek, “maybe you should find Bellamy and try out one of those game consoles we saw in the lounge. I’m sure Clarke could make herself useful in here, especially if the procedure is dangerous.”

“I can,” Clarke says from her spot next to the lab table, “Becca filled me in already. I’d like to stay close.”

Murphy puts Raven down on the table, “are you sure?” He asks her.

“Yes. Now go away,” she says waving him off, “Bellamy, entertain him.”

“Yes ma’am,” Bellamy responds, “come on over-protective. Let’s go find something to do.”

The boys wander off to the lounge. When they are out of sight, Raven says, “okay. What’s the plan?”

“We’re going to kill you, and then restart your heart, but you have to be brain-dead in order for your brain to fully reboot and remove the broken code,” Becca says.

“Sounds fun, let’s do it,” Raven says, closing her eyes.


	7. Chapter Six

“It’s been hours,” Murphy grumbles as he tosses the game controller he had been holding across the room, “what is taking so long?”

“She’s in good hands Murphy. Go get your controller so I can keep kicking your ass.”

“You weren’t, but fine,” Murphy says as he gets up to collect his wayward controller.

Murphy and Bellamy both looked up as the door opened a short while later. Clarke walked in and sat on the couch between them, leaning heavily on Bellamy as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“She’s awake and asking for you Murphy,” she says as she gently bumps his knee with her own.

“Thanks,” Murphy says as he drops his controller and dashes out of the room.

“How’d it go Princess?” Bellamy asks, as he rubs small circles on her arm.

“We had to kill her. I had to watch Raven die. I was so scared we wouldn’t get her back. I’m sick of watching people I love die…” Clarke trailed off, tears streaming down her face.

“I know Princess, I’m so sorry,” Bellamy whispered as he kissed her temple, “what can I do?”

“Just this. Let’s just sit here for a while.”

“I can do that,” Bellamy chuckles as he puts down his controller and turns the tv off.

——————————

Murphy rushes out of the lounge towards the lab. When he gets into the lab he looks around confused.

“Becca? Where’s Raven?”

“Upstairs. She decided that she needed to lie down for a while, and the lab table is less than comfortable,” Becca responds, not looking up from what she was working on.

“What are you working on?” Murphy asks as he heads towards the stairs.

“Nightblood. At least that’s what Clarke called it. I had a scientific name for it when I created it for Eligius, but Nightblood is easier to say. She said if we can’t stop A.L.I.E we’re going to need it.”

“She’s not wrong,” Murphy says, taking the stairs two steps at a time.

“Raven?” Murphy whispers as he walks into their bedroom, “are you awake?”

He doesn’t get a response, but hears quiet sobs as he gets closer to the bed. He speeds up and climbs onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Raven. “Come here,” he says as he pulls her closer, “I’ve got you. You’re alright.”

Raven curls into Murphy, resting her head on his chest as her hand grips his shirt. “They had to kill me,” she whispers, “in order to get the code out they had to kill me. I had to be brain dead for a long time. Clarke said Becca almost didn’t get me back.”

“But she did. You’re right here, with me. Perfectly safe, all because our daughter is a badass,” Murphy whispers, trying not to let his voice betray his own tears.

“I saw Sinclair. When I died. He told me that I had to fight and that he would always be with me. Do you think that’s true? Do you think all the people we’ve lost stay with us?”

“I don’t know. I think if they do it’s awfully crowded in this bedroom,” Murphy says.

Raven gently slaps Murphy’s chest, “I’m being serious!”

“So am I. We’ve lost a lot of people Birdie. If they are all with us we are the most haunted people in existence. I think we probably choose who to hold on to. Sinclair will always be with you because you loved him and he loved you. It’s your love that stays with you, not necessarily the person.”

Raven snuggles closer to Murphy. “When did you get so wise?”

“I had lots of time to think during all my time being tortured…Also, I was stuck in the stupid lighthouse for months all alone.”

Raven turns her head to look at Murphy and moves her hand up to cup his face. “I’m sorry John. I’m sorry you were alone, I’m sorry you were tortured, I’m sorry you haven’t had a support system from the day you hit the ground.”

“Shush. None of that. You didn’t do anything wrong. Besides, I have a support system now. I have you,” Murphy angles his head down and gently kisses Raven.

Raven briefly kisses him back and then pulls away, sitting up in the process. “John, what about Emori?”

“No one thinks we’re going to make it home, Raven. Clarke has Becca perfecting Nightblood so we can all be treated with it if we fail to stop A.L.I.E and we already know we go further back in time because we have a freaking daughter. I’m never going to see Emori again. I need to accept that.”

“John, we have no idea what’s going to happen. You can’t give up yet. I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here, but we need to believe that we make it home to the rest of the people we love,” Raven says as she curls up against Murphy again.

“So no more kissing then? Because I liked the kissing,” Murphy says.

“Shush,” Raven says as she swats Murphy playfully, “no more kissing.”

“But cuddling is fine? I’m not going to lose body parts?”

“Murphy, shut up and let me sleep. I died today.”

Murphy pulls her closer and tightens his grip on her, “You never answered the question, and if you are planning on cutting my body parts off I can think of better ways to spend my last hours than sleeping.”

“Jonathan Murphy! Go to sleep and leave me alone,” Raven practically growls at him, “I will not cut off any of your body parts. Today at least.”

“That’s all I wanted to know,” Murphy says as he kisses the top of Raven’s head, “Go to sleep Birdie.”

“Is this a thing now? You calling me Birdie?” Raven grumbles.

“Yup,” Murphy says, popping the p sound, “deal with it.”

“I hate you.”

“Yup, I love you too Reyes.”


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! We're approaching the end of my semester at school, and I've been procrastinating on a term paper, so I'm not sure if there will be a chapter next week. Hopefully this will tide you over if there isn't. Also, totally sorry about how very emotional Clarke is being about everything, the whole time-travel thing is really messing with her stability. It'll all be explained very soon, I promise. Don't hate me. <3!

“Can’t one of us travel forward in time, pick up three people, bring them back here and repeat until everyone we love is here?” Clarke asks Bellamy from her spot curled into his side.

“I don’t know Princess, but my gut says no. We’d have to check with the super geniuses and Murphy, who seems to know an awful lot about time travel for some reason,” Bellamy responds.

“Okay. I’ll go ask Becca,” Clarke says, jumping up to leave the room.

“Guess we’re done cuddling, got it,” Bellamy mutters to himself as he stands up to follow Clarke into the lab.

“Hey Becca,” Clarke says as she walks in the lab, “I have a question.”

“Oh Clarke, Bellamy, just the people I was hoping to see,” Becca responds, “I’ve finished the alterations to the Nightblood and just need to inject it into you for it to start taking effect. Who is first?”

“Uh, me. I guess,” says Clarke, “while you’re doing that though, can I ask you a theoretical question about time travel?”

“Sure, hold still though.”

Clarke sits still as the needle enters her arm, “could one of us travel forward in time to pick up people and bring them back here?”

Becca removes the needle from Clarke’s arm and picks up a new needle, “Bellamy, it’s your turn. I don’t know. It seems possible, but I’m afraid that bringing too many people to the past will change the future in unexpected ways. Besides, what happens if you go and get stuck in the future, or killed while trying to collect your people? Then you die there and I am not born because my parents couldn’t travel back in time to create me. So I guess from a personal level I’m opposed to the idea.”

“Wait…parents? So Wyatt wasn’t wrong about Murphy being his uncle?” Clarke says.

“If Murphy’s your dad, who is your mom?” Bellamy asks.

“Not it,” Clarke says quickly, raising her hands, “no offence Becca.”

“Raven. Her mother is Raven,” Murphy says from the stairs.

“I thought you were sleeping?” Becca says.

“Yeah, not so much. Raven is though. I wish you would have told me your plan was to kill her and bring her back,” Murphy says, looking pointedly at Becca and Clarke.

“Sorry, we thought it would be easier on Raven if you didn’t know. You tend to be a little over-protective and do crazy impulsive things,” Clarke says.

“Can we get back to how Raven is Becca’s mom?” Bellamy says, staring at Murphy, “what about Emori?”

“Emori?” Becca asks, “Emori is one of my middle names. Who is she? Mom and Dad would never tell me.”

“Emori is the woman I left behind, we probably didn’t talk about her because it would bring up unpleasant memories, and Bellamy, I guess we don’t get back, or we change things enough that Emori no longer exists,” Murphy says as he walks across the lab towards them.

Clarke reaches out when he gets close to her and squeezes his hand. “I was just asking Becca about one of us going back to our time to bring people here, Emori could be one of them.”

“That’s a horrible idea, Clarke. We can’t bring a ton of people into the past. There’s no way we can stay under the radar like that. Also, Emori can’t come here, she would end up in prison within days, she has a penchant for theft, remember?”

Murphy continues, “besides, you can’t open the door on the time machine, so it would have to be me that goes, and I won’t leave Raven.”

“What? Why can’t I open the door?” Clarke says.

“You don’t share DNA with me. The door won’t open for you or Bellamy,” Becca responds.

“Well, can’t we send Wyatt with a note from us?” Bellamy suggests.

“Nope. He doesn’t share DNA with me either,” Becca answers, busying herself by rearranging her desk.

“I thought he was your cousin,” Murphy says.

“He is, but it’s because our parents were friends, not because we’re related by blood. He, his parents, and my parents were the only family I had growing up, at least until I met Chris when we were 10,” Becca answers, still not making eye contact with anyone.

“Becca,” Bellamy says sternly, “who are Wyatt’s parents?”

“You,” Becca says quietly, “you and Clarke.”

“What?!?!?” Bellamy explodes.

“We have a son?” Clarke asks, “does that mean we don’t get home either?”

“If Raven and I don’t get home, what made you think you would Princess?” Murphy snarks at Clarke.

“I thought maybe you decided to stay, to travel back in time and live out your days in peace and happiness,” Clarke responds, “I can’t leave my mom there Murphy. My mom, Kane, Octavia, Monty, Harper, Jasper, Miller, Jackson…we can’t just leave our family there to disappear from existence,” Clarke says with tears streaming down her face.

“Please? We could go back to before we left, so it’s not so close to Praimfaya, get the people we left and come back. Not everyone, just our family!” Clarke continues, sobbing.

“You’re really going to force me to be the bad guy Princess? Don’t you think I want to go and save everyone? Be the good guy for a change? I would love to. But we can’t. Do you hear me? We can’t. We just have to hope that we succeed and when the people we love are born they live happy, safe lives.” Murphy yells.

Bellamy wraps his arms around Clarke, “that’s enough Princess.”

“No! He is only okay with this because he doesn’t love anyone! Even Emori, he’s just ready to let her disappear, so that can’t be love. He’s alone and wants the rest of us to be alone too!” Clarke shouts.

“Clarke Griffin! That is enough! What the hell is wrong with you?” Raven yells as she walks down the stairs.

Raven gets to Murphy and wraps her arms around him. “She’s just upset. She doesn’t mean it. She’s an idiot. I’m right here. I love you,” she whispers in Murphy’s ear. She can feel him relax more under her arms with every word she says.

“We all have people we love that we left behind, Clarke. You aren’t alone. We are all heartbroken. But we all need to keep it together and get this shit done so that the freaking world doesn’t end. Can you handle that?” Raven says in a calm voice.

Clarke looks down at the floor and says, “yes. I can. I’m sorry Murphy.”

“It’s fine,” Murphy responds, “at least your outburst didn’t get me hung this time.”

“How’s the Nightblood coming Becca?” Murphy asks.

“It’s done. Come over here and I’ll inject you,” she responds.

“I think I’m going to go shower and go to bed,” Clarke says, “I think I’m just tired. I’ll be more reasonable tomorrow.”

“Good idea Princess, I’ll head up with you,” says Bellamy.

“Look in the dresser and closet of your room,” says Raven, “I found clothes that look like they’ll fit us in ours, so maybe you’ll get lucky too.”

“Oh, I’m sure they’re going to get lucky,” Murphy mutters under his breath.

Raven waits until Becca has removed the needle from Murphy’s arm then smacks him in the back of the head. “Inappropriate,” she says.

“Hey, just because you won’t have sex with me doesn’t mean Clarke won’t have sex with Bellamy.”

“Geez Dad. Gross. Why don’t you go find some dinner while I give Raven her Nightblood,” Becca says.

“Fine. I’ll be in the kitchen,” Murphy says as he walks away.

“Becca? Why do you call Murphy ‘Dad’ but call me Raven?” Raven asks.

“Because I think he needs the reminder that there are people who love him. He still does, even in his old age, so I assume young him needs it even more.” Becca responds.

“He does. His dad was executed for stealing medicine when John was sick, and his mom never forgave him for it. She died still blaming him.”

“That’s awful. No wonder he needs reassurance,” Becca whispers, “I’m done with your Nightblood,” she says, taking the needle out of Raven’s arm.

“I’m going to go home for the night, do you need anything?” Becca says as she turns off her computer.

“No, thank you Becca,” Raven says as she heads towards the kitchen.

“Okay, I’ll see you in the morning then. Goodnight Raven.”

“Goodnight Becca.”

Raven walks into the kitchen to find Murphy making two giant sandwiches. “Who are you feeding? The whole world?” She asks, chuckling.

“Nope, just us. I feel like I haven’t eaten in a year. Figured I’m probably not the only one,” Murphy says as he puts the sandwiches on plates and hands her one, “there’s drinks in the fridge, but I wasn’t sure what you wanted.”

Raven walks past Murphy to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of water, “let’s start with this. At least I know what it is.”

Murphy laughs and reaches past her to grab a bottle of water for himself, “good call.”

“Let’s go to the lounge and watch some TV,” Murphy suggests, walking out the door.

Raven and Murphy get settled on the couch and fumble with the remote until they find something on the TV that looks interesting. They eat their sandwiches in silence, and when they are both done they put their plates on the coffee table in front of them. Raven then curls into Murphy’s side and says, “I think we both need to shower too…we still smell like future.”

“Yeah, before bed,” Murphy responds, distracted.

“What’s on your mind?” Raven asks.

“I was just thinking that I could go back and get Abby, Kane, and Octavia pretty quickly. I mean, I’d have to travel to Arkadia, but I could do it.”

Raven sits up and turns to look at Murphy, “you are not leaving me here John Murphy.”

“I don’t want to Rae, but our families, at least our biological families, are dead. Clarke and Bellamy still have theirs and I could bring them here.”

“What about everyone else? We’d just stop at Abby, Kane, and Octavia? What about Monty, Harper, Jasper, Miller, and Jackson?”

“Yeah, we’d stop at Abby, Kane, and Octavia. One trip, that’s it. A quick in and out. I’d be back before you knew I was gone.”

“Well, Becca’s gone for the night, so now would be a good time. Could we send a message to Abby somehow so she’s ready? Maybe she can radio Kane and get him and Octavia to the island?”

“That’s a really good idea. How do we get her a message?” Murphy asks.

“Write on a wall?” Raven suggests.

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll take the plates in the kitchen. Find a pen,” Murphy says.

“Can do,” Raven says as she gets up and heads into the lab.

Murphy gets up and carries the plates into the kitchen, then heads into the lab. When he gets there, Raven holds up a pen triumphantly, “found one!”

“Great! Where is Abby most likely to see it?” Murphy says.

“Um…here, I think,” Raven says, walking around the room to the radiation isolation chamber.

“We can write it right on the glass,” Murphy says.

“Okay. What should I write?” Raven says.

“You should write: Abby, you need to radio Kane and Octavia and get them to the island ASAP. We’ll explain when we can, but it’s very important. And then sign you name,” Murphy says.

“Okay. Let’s do this.”

Raven writes the message, and then asks, “how will we know when they are there?”

“I figure she’ll probably radio as soon as she sees the message, it’ll take them a couple of days to get to the island, so we’ll set the machine for 5 days from when we left?” Murphy says.

“Sounds about right, but I’m still worried,” Raven says.

Murphy reaches for Raven and pulls her close to him, “it’ll be alright love. I’ll be right back. I promise,” he whispers into her hair.

“You’d better be, because if you die and I’m stuck here I swear I will never forgive you.”

“I wouldn’t do that. I don’t want to die alone,” Murphy says with a smile.

Raven looks up at him and kisses him softly, “you’d better come back to me John.”

Murphy grins, and captures her lips with his in a passionate kiss, “I promise. We have a daughter to create, which I for one, am seriously looking forward to.”

“Well, I guess we’d better get this done before the others wake up,” Raven says, taking Murphy’s hand and walking towards the time machine.

Murphy touches the door of the ship and walks in when it opens, heading over to the console. “You have to teach me how to make this thing work,” he says to Raven.

“Maybe I should go,” she responds, “I mean, I am the pilot.”

“You aren’t going,” Murphy replies.

“Very convincing argument John,” Raven laughs.

“Maybe we could both go?” Murphy asks, “I don’t want you to go alone.”

“There’s only 4 seats,” Raven responds.

“I know,” Murphy says, “I’ll sit on the cot. How bad can it be?”

With that, he walks over to the door and closes it.

“I think setting the day to March 25 should be good, any later and we’re getting really close to Praimfaya,” he says, strapping himself in a seat.

“Fine. You win,” Raven replies, changing the target date to March 25 2150.

Raven straps herself in and then presses the buttons that make the machine work.

“Prepare for a time jump. 30 seconds to jump. Please strap in.”

“Hey, Raven?”

“Yeah Murphy?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The world goes black, and when he can see again Murphy notices that the console has changed again. MAY 1 2051 READY and MAR 25 2150 CURRENT.

“Guess it worked,” Raven says.

Murphy gets out of his seat and walks over to Raven, “how are you feeling?” He asks.

“Much better than last time,” she says, smiling up at him.

Raven unbuckles her straps and says, “okay, let’s go get our family.”


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter! This is much more enjoyable to write than my term paper... lol. It's a short one, but I thought this was a good time to focus on Clarke and Bellamy, since Murphy and Raven are off being idiots.

When Clarke and Bellamy got upstairs, Clarke turned around to leave their bedroom again.

Bellamy caught her around the waist, “easy there Princess. Where are you going?”

“I need to talk to Murphy. Maybe if I tell him I didn’t mean the cruel things I said he’ll forgive me and consider going through time and saving my mom and Octavia.”

“He knows you didn’t mean what you said, but he’s not wrong. You know he’s not wrong. I need you to think with your head instead of your heart.”

Clarke sagged against his arm and started sobbing again. “I can’t. I’ve watched so many people I love die, and I can’t bear the thought of never seeing them again.”

“You can, and you will. You are the strongest person I know Clarke. Everything will be okay, I promise,” Bellamy whispers to her while rubbing small circles on her back, “let’s get you in the shower. You’ll feel better once you’re clean.”

“Okay,” Clarke says as she stands and starts walking towards the bathroom.

Bellamy pauses at the dresser and pulls out a t-shirt and pair of shorts that look like they will fit Clarke and follows her to the bathroom, “I got you some clean clothes, Princess.”

“Thank you.”

“I’ll let you shower,” Bellamy says as he turns to leave. He stops when he feels Clarke’s hand on his wrist.

“Bell? Stay with me? I don’t want to be alone.”

Bellamy turns to look at Clarke and says, “okay. I’ll sit in the tub, and I won’t look.” He moves over to the tub and starts climbing in.

“Not what I meant Bell,” Clarke laughs. “You need to shower too. May as well join me, so you don’t just end up with cold water when I’m done.” She pulls her shirt over her head and starts to shimmy out of her jeans.

Bellamy swallows, and then says, “are you sure Princess?”

“Yup,” Clarke says while she unhooks her bra and throws it across the room.

“Alright then.” Bellamy pulls his shirt over his head while walking across the bathroom towards her. When he gets there, she turns around to look at him. “God you’re beautiful Clarke,” he breathes as she reaches for his jeans and begins to undo them.

“You’re one to talk,” Clarke giggles as she pulls Bellamy’s jeans down his legs.

Clarke then turns around, turns on the shower and takes off her panties. She steps into the shower, loving the spray on her body. She turns to look at Bellamy and says, “are you going to join me or just stand there mostly naked?”

“I’m definitely joining you,” he says as he pulls his tight shorts off and steps in the shower after her.

“So I should ask, what’s the purpose of this shower? To get clean, or…” Bellamy doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Clarke launches herself at him, her lips pressed against his.

Clarke pulls away a moment later and says “definitely or.”

“I’m good with that response,” Bellamy growls as he pulls her closer to him. He ducks his head and kisses down her neck until he reaches the spot in the hollow of her collarbone and hears her moan.

===================================================

After their shower Clarke gets dressed in the pyjamas, Bellamy found for her and walks out into the bedroom. “Bell? Do you want me to find you pyjama pants or something?” She calls over her shoulder.

“Nope, I’ll grab something,” Bellamy whispers in her ear as he wraps his arms around her and kisses her cheek.

Clarke turns around in his arms, “nice towel. You could just leave that on…or not,” she says as she pulls it off his body.

“Behave young lady. We agreed, shower then sleep. No more monkey business,” Bellamy grumbles.

“Fine, fine, fine,” Clarke says, backing up towards the bed, “but I can’t promise that I won’t jump you in my sleep.”

Bellamy laughs and walks over to the dresser. By the time he has found pyjama pants and turned around Clarke is sound asleep on top of the blankets on the bed. He pulls on his pants then walks over to her, lifts her up enough to pull the blankets out from under her and tucks her in, kissing her on the forehead. “Goodnight Princess.”

He climbs into bed beside her and grins as she rolls over to cuddle with him, laying her head on his chest. 

“Goodnight Bell,” she mutters.

Bellamy turns off the light and goes to sleep.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My term paper procrastination is a problem...really. Don't hate me for Emori, I love her as a character, she just doesn't fit the story. Also, we're just going to assume that they don't come back to the exact moment they left, and therefore a few hours have passed as far as Clarke and Bellamy are concerned.

“Whoa there, Raven,” Murphy says while standing between her and the door of the ship. “We came back 5 days after we left. We have no idea what to expect when we walk out of here. Maybe you should wait here and I’ll go get them.”

“Yeah, not gonna happen Murphy. Besides, you and I both know that they are more likely to follow me down a dark hallway than you,” Raven says, pushing past him to get to the door.

“Abby likes me,” Murphy grumbles from behind her as he follows her out of the ship.

“Yes, she does…but she loves me.”

“Doesn’t everyone?” Murphy snarks from behind her.

“Yes, because I’m awesome,” Raven flashes him a smile over her shoulder, “now act normal so no one else gets suspicious. And remember, we can’t take everyone.”

“Yes ma’am,” Murphy says, giving Raven a little salute.

They walk into the lab and see Abby sitting at the table.

“Abby!” Raven says happily.

“Oh Raven. I got your message, Kane and Octavia are in the kitchen,” Abby says, distracted.

“Good,” Raven responds, “Murphy, go get them and I’ll meet you in the control room.”

“Sure thing boss,” Murphy responds as he heads to the kitchen.

“Let’s go Abby. I’ll explain everything when we’re safe.”

Abby doesn’t get up, in fact, she’s still staring at the table.

“Abby? We have to go,” Raven says, pulling her up by her arm.

“We didn’t mean to…” Abby says, trailing off.

“Didn’t mean to what Abby?”

“We had to test the nightblood. We didn’t want to test it on one of us.”

Raven has trouble breathing for a moment as she asks, “Abby, who did you test it on?”

“Emori,” Abby says, looking at Raven with tears in her eyes, “We tested it on Emori and it didn’t work. I have to tell John…”

“Not right now you don’t,” Raven says firmly, “right now you need to come with me. When we get where we are going we’ll both sit down with John and break it to him, but right now I can’t have him falling apart. Do you understand me?”

Abby looks at Raven, shocked, and then nods, “yes. I understand.”

“Good. Now let’s go.”

They walk down the hallway to the command centre.  
“Get in the ship Abby,” Raven says, opening the door.

“What kind of ship is this?” Abby asks.

“The kind that’s going to save our asses,” Murphy replies from behind her, “let’s get out of here before anyone else notices us. Everyone in.”

Behind Murphy, Raven can see Kane and Octavia. And rounding out the group is Roan?

Raven pulls Murphy aside, “why is Roan here? We can’t bring him! We don’t even have a seat for you!”

“He’s coming because he’s here and I can’t leave anyone else to die.”

“John, we talked about this. We can’t save everyone,” Raven says, touching his face.

“Not everyone, just these people. They’re the only ones here. We can’t save the rest of our friends, so let’s save the king.”

“Are we going at some point?” Octavia asks, sticking her head out of the door.

“Yes. Let’s go,” Murphy says as he climbs in the ship. He turns around once he’s inside and says, “come on Birdie. Let’s take Clarke and Bellamy their family.”

“Fine. But I don’t feel okay about this,” Raven says as she climbs in after him. “Get everyone strapped in John. And find something for you and Roan to hold on to.”

“On it,” Murphy says as he helps Abby with her straps. By the time he’s done with her, Octavia and Kane are strapped in and Roan is sitting on the cot.

“Shall we hug each other and hope for the best?” Roan asks Murphy with a raised eyebrow.

“No.”

Murphy begins rummaging through the storage bins, “aha!” He says, holding up two extra sets of straps. “There must be clips around here somewhere,” he says as he looks around near the cot. “Found them!” He clips the straps into place and hands Roan’s to him, “can you manage?”

“I think I can handle a couple of straps,” Roan grumbles.

“Great!” Murphy says as he walks over to the door and closes it. As he sits down on the cot and straps himself in he says, “okay Birdie. Get us out of here.”

“Hold on to your butts,” Raven says as she pushes the buttons to send them through time again.

“Prepare for a time jump. 30 seconds to jump. Please strap in.”

“Wait. Time jump?!?” Kane exclaims right before the world turns black.

“Yup,” Raven answers as the world comes back into focus. “You just jumped back through time. How do you feel?”

“Like I’m going to be sick,” answers Octavia.

“I felt like that the first time. You’ll feel better in a few minutes,” Raven answers.

“Abby? Kane? You guys okay?” Raven asks.

“Yes. We’re fine, Raven,” Abby answers.

“Roan? John?”

“I’m fine, but I think Murphy needs a doctor,” Roan answers from the back of the ship.

Raven gets up and quickly moves to the back of the ship, opening the door on her way by. When she gets to Murphy she notices that he’s unconscious and his head is bleeding.

“John?” She says as he touches his cheek, “come on John. Wake up.”

“Abby? We’re going to need your help. Roan, can you carry him out to the lab?” Raven asks.

“Yes. Get everyone else out of the ship,” Roan responds as he unstraps Murphy and picks up his unresponsive body.

“You heard the king. Everyone out. We’re in Becca’s lab, so same layout as before. We’ll take John into the main lab room” Raven says.

Everyone files out of the ship and down the hallway to the lab, Roan bringing up the rear carrying Murphy.

Roan puts Murphy on the lab table and Abby begins by checking his vitals. “His heartbeat is strong Raven. I think he just got knocked out when he hit his head,” she says while looking at the wound on Murphy’s head. “He definitely needs stitches. Can you find me a suture kit?”

“Yeah, I saw one earlier when I was getting tools. One second,” Raven says as she walks quickly across the lab to the drawer she saw it in. She quickly retrieves it and returns to Abby. “Do you want me to go wake Clarke up?” She asks.

“I can handle a few stitches,” Abby replies, “but I’d like to see my daughter, yes, thank you.”

“Okay. I’ll be right back,” Raven answers.

“No Raven. You stay with John. I will get Clarke and Bellamy,” Kane says as he walks towards the stairs, “I assume they are upstairs in one of the bedrooms?”

“Yes, the one on the right,” Raven replies, “thank you Kane.”

Kane walks up the stairs and opens the door of the bedroom on the right, hating to disturb the peaceful scene he sees in front of him, as Clarke is curled up against Bellamy and they are both sleeping soundly. He walks over to the edge of the bed and touches Bellamy’s shoulder. “Bellamy? Son? I need you and Clarke to wake up and come downstairs,” he says.

Bellamy opens his eyes and says sleepily, “Kane?”


	11. Chapter Ten

The sound of Bellamy’s voice rouses Clarke from sleep, as she opens her eyes she sees Kane standing next to their bed. “Am I dreaming now, or was I dreaming before? Bell? Are we back in our own time?” Clarke asks, her voice full of panic.

“Shhh Princess. You aren’t dreaming now, and I’m pretty sure you weren’t dreaming before, so that means Kane is here,” Bellamy responds. “How are you here? Not that I’m not happy to see you of course, but…”

“John and Raven came and got us. You’d better get dressed and come downstairs. John got hurt on the way back,” Kane responds as he walks towards the door.

Bellamy jumps out of bed as soon as Kane has left the room, “let’s go Clarke.”

Clarke gets up slowly, “I thought Murphy said we couldn’t risk bringing more people here.”

“Maybe he decided that it was worth the risk. Maybe he’s trying to prove to you that he does love people…us.”

“I know he does. I didn’t mean what I said,” Clarke says as she quickly changes into clothes.

Once they are dressed they head downstairs. Halfway down the stairs Clarke spots Octavia and runs to hug her. “I thought I’d never see you again!” She exclaims.

“We saw each other 5 days ago Clarke,” Octavia responds.

“5 days? We saw each other yesterday,” Clarke says, confused.

Raven pipes up from her seat next to Murphy’s head, “we jumped to a different day than we left Clarke. We had to give Abby time to get Kane and Octavia to the lab.”

At her words, Clarke notices Abby for the first time, “Mom!”

“Hi Sweetheart,” Abby says as she finishes Murphy’s last stitch.

“How did Murphy get hurt?” Clarke asks, walking over to Raven’s side.

“The idiot decided that of course he could sit on the cot instead of a chair, and of course we could also fit Roan on that same cot,” Raven says as she gently moves Murphy’s hair out of his face. “There must have been some turbulence or something in that instant that the world disappears, and he hit his head.”

“Why did you guys go back? Murphy told me no,” Clarke says.

“He thought about it after you went upstairs, and decided that we should try. Just for Abby, Kane, and Octavia though. He said that just because our families were gone that doesn’t mean that yours have to be too.”

“So why is Roan here?” Bellamy asks.

“Because he was at the lab. He was the only one there besides these guys and Murphy wouldn’t leave him behind,” Raven replies.

“Couldn’t…let too many people die already,” Murphy mumbles.

“John, don’t try to talk right now. Just rest,” Abby says with a comforting hand on his chest.

“Okay,” Murphy says as he goes back to sleep.

“Can someone carry him upstairs?” Raven asks, “he may as well sleep in bed.”

Roan comes over and easily picks up Murphy, “lead the way Raven.”

As they head upstairs Clarke suggests, “we should all head into the lounge and talk about what’s happening.”

“That’s a wonderful idea,” Abby says.

When Roan gets back downstairs he heads into the lounge and settles onto the floor to listen to Clarke talk. 

“Where’s Raven?” Octavia asks.

“She wouldn’t leave Murphy, said she didn’t want him to wake up alone,” Roan responds.

“Strange. They didn’t seem so close when I saw them last,” Octavia says, looking at Clarke and Bellamy suspiciously.

“Well, there’s a reason for that,” Clarke begins.

“We’ve travelled to the past, correct?” Kane ventured.

“Yes,” Clarke says, “we’re in 2051. Before A.L.I.E launched the nukes.”

“Becca built a time machine. She never went back in time though, she went to space instead. We’re still not sure why,” Bellamy says.

“Being in the past doesn’t explain Raven and Murphy’s sudden closeness,” Octavia says, “what aren’t you telling us?”

“We aren’t not telling you anything O,” Bellamy says, “we just haven’t gotten to that bit yet.”

Octavia rolls her eyes and gestures for them to continue.

“Becca is their daughter,” Clarke says quietly.

“Wait, what?” Exclaims Octavia and Roan in unison.

“John and Raven have a child together?” Abby asks, “and not just any child, but Becca? The creator of the A.I that destroyed the world and tried to destroy us?”

“Yup, that’s their — as Murphy calls her — badass, super genius daughter,” Bellamy says.

“That’s not all though,” Clarke says softly, “Bellamy and I have a son. His name is Wyatt. He recognized Murphy and Raven right away, but didn’t mention recognizing us at all.”

“Then how do you know he’s your son?” Abby asks.

“Becca told us,” Clarke says, shrugging.

“And you are sure she is telling the truth?” Kane speaks up.

“I believe her,” Bellamy says, “but maybe we could run a DNA test?”

“We could definitely do that,” Clarke and Abby say at the same time.

“But first, sleep. It’s the middle of the night,” Roan speaks up from his spot on the floor, “is there a bedroom I can sleep in?”

“There’s only the two upstairs,” Clarke says.

“Abby? Kane? You should take our room, we’ll sleep down here for tonight, and tomorrow we’ll talk to Becca about expanding our living area,” Bellamy suggests.

“Thank you son,” Kane says as he stands to escort Abby upstairs.

“I’ll go see about crashing with Raven and Murphy,” Octavia says as she gets up to follow Kane and Abby.

“I’ll go grab some extra pillows and blankets from the linen closet,” Clarke says as she leaves the room, “Roan, you can take the couch, we’ll take the floor.”

“The couch will be fine,” Roan says, “but I don’t want to listen to the two of you all night. Sleeping only!”

“Yes, King Roan,” Bellamy says with false deference.

Clarke came back a moment later with her arms full of pillows and folded blankets, “I grabbed everything from the closet.”

Roan and Bellamy start taking blankets from her arms to assemble a bed on the floor, within minutes they are done and all in bed.

——————————————————————————————————————

Upstairs, Octavia says goodnight to Kane and Abby in the hallway and knocks softly on Raven and Murphy’s door before opening it. She sees Raven sitting on the bed in what looks like clean pyjamas, next to Murphy who also appeared to be wearing clean pyjama pants.

“Hey Raven,” she says from the doorway, “can I sleep in here with you guys?”

“Of course you can,” Raven replies, “but you have to shower and change first. There’s pyjamas in the second dresser drawer, and clean underwear in the top drawer. There’s also a clean towel on the shelf in the bathroom.”

“Oh thank God,” Octavia says, heading for the dresser and beginning to rummage through the drawers, “please tell me there’s hot water and soap that doesn’t turn your skin to sandpaper.”

“Yup, it’s the best. I don’t think my skin has ever been softer,” Raven replies with a smirk on her face, “Go shower Octavia.”

“Be right back,” Octavia says as she steps into the bathroom and closes the door.

Raven was right, of course, the shower was heavenly. Octavia sighs as she pulls on the pyjamas and runs a brush through her hair before quickly braiding it and leaving the bathroom. When she enters the bedroom she sees that both Murphy and Raven are asleep, with Raven on one edge of the bed and Murphy in the middle. Octavia turns off the lights and walks over to the bed, climbing in next to Murphy. She lays down with her back to him but knows that in their sleep they will all gravitate towards each other and end up in a tangled pile, it's just what happens when delinquents share a bed. Octavia closes her eyes and begins to drift off, just before she falls asleep she hears Raven whisper, “Goodnight Octavia, I’m glad you’re here.”


	12. Chapter Eleven

The next morning everyone downstairs is woken up by Becca loudly exclaiming, “Raven?!?! Why did you write on my isolation chamber? I’ll never get this off.”

Bellamy shambles into the lab first, saying, “I’m pretty sure that was the point Becca, and good morning to you too.”

“Sorry Uncle Bellamy,” Becca mumbles, “I was just surprised, I didn’t mean to wake you up. Wait, why were you sleeping downstairs?”

“Oh please don’t with the ‘Uncle’ stuff, we’re like the same age,” Bellamy grumbles, “Clarke and I both slept down here since Abby and Kane took our room.”

“That makes sense…wait, what? Grandma and Grandpa are here? Since when?” Becca asks, shocked.

“Since your idiot father decided to screw with the timeline some more,” Clarke says as she walks in the room, “speaking of the idiot, I should go check on him. Make sure he didn’t die in his sleep.”

As Clarke turns to go upstairs, Roan walks in.  
“Uncle Roan?” Becca says, “you weren’t here yesterday. Did Dad bring you too? And what happened to Dad?”

“Uncle?” Roan replies.

“Well, not by blood, but that’s what I grew up calling you. Wait, is Aunty Octavia here too?” Becca asks, turning towards Bellamy.

“Yes,” Bellamy says, “please tell me Roan is just ‘Uncle’ because he was always around and not because he ends up with my sister.”

Roan rolls his eyes at this, “your sister is not my type, Blake.”

Becca laughs and shrugs, “no. He’s not with Aunty O. He’s my Uncle because Mom and Dad made him my godfather when I was born. Something about saving Dad’s life.”

“Speaking of Dad, what happened?”

“There weren’t enough seats in the ship, so he strapped himself in on the cot. He must have hit his head. Abby looked at him before sending him to bed, and Raven and Octavia were with him last night, so I’m sure he’s fine,” Bellamy answers.

========================================================

When Clarke opens the bedroom door upstairs she sees Murphy in the middle of the bed on his back with Raven curled up on one side and Octavia curled up on the other. Each girl had their head on Murphy’s chest and their arm across his stomach, holding the other girl’s hand.

“Well, don’t you all look super cozy,” Clarke snarks as she walks into the room.

Raven opens her eyes and says, “quiet, would ya? We barely slept last night between Murphy’s groaning and Octavia’s nightmares.”

“Excuse me? What about your nightmares Reyes?” Octavia grumbles.

“I notice that you are both awake and yet neither of you is moving. A guy could get used to this,” Murphy says with a smile.

“In your dreams cockroach,” Octavia says as Raven laughs.

Murphy pouts a little as both girls sit up, “why’d you have to go and ruin my morning Griffin?”

Clarke laughs and says, “well, I wanted to make sure you weren’t dead, and Becca’s pissed that Raven wrote on the isolation chamber.”  
“Guess we’d better head downstairs,” Raven says as she gets out of bed and crosses to the dresser to find clean clothes.

“Hey Rae?” Clarke says, “after you get dressed can you go wake up my mom and Kane? I’m afraid of what I might walk in on.”

Octavia laughs evilly, “I’ll do it. I enjoy ruining people’s fun,” she says as she skips out of the room.

“Alrighty then,” Clarke says, rolling her eyes, “be downstairs relatively soon, no dawdling.”

“Whatever you say Princess,” Murphy grumbles as he gets out of bed.

Clarke walks out of the room in time to hear Kane shout, “what the hell Octavia?”

Octavia laughs maniacally and skips out of the bedroom, saying “see you downstairs,” over her shoulder.

“Do I even want to know what you walked in on?” Clarke asks.

“They were just sleeping. I woke Kane up by blowing in his ear like I used to with Bellamy when we were younger,” Octavia says with a giant grin.

“That’s awesome,” Clarke says laughing as she hooks her arm through Octavia’s and heads towards the stairs.

“Wanna talk about your nightmares?” Clarke asks softly.

“Not right now. Maybe later,” Octavia responds.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hate how bitter and angry Octavia is in the show. The version of Octavia in this story is much closer to the Octavia from the first season, mixed with some of her personality on the Ark. Don't get me wrong, I love Octavia, I just love her more when she's happy. She is still mad at Bellamy here, and she is having nightmares, so it's not all roses and rainbows. Also, don't hate me for throwing Octavia in with Raven and Murphy, and Roan in with Bellamy and Clarke, it's totally for a reason, I promise.

Clarke and Octavia walk into the lab in time to hear Becca say, “so I guess I need to call Wyatt again, since we have more people we need to put in the system.”

“Yes please,” Clarke replies, “we’ll also need to move out of here sooner rather than later, as there are too many of us and too few beds.”

“Give me a day or so to clear A.L.I.E out of the systems in the mansion and you can move in there. I’ll stay with Chris at the lighthouse,” Becca responds.

“Better you than me,” Murphy says, coming down the stairs. “I’ve spent more than enough time in that lighthouse for one lifetime.”

Raven tightens her hold on Murphy’s hand as he says that, but stays quiet as they continue down the stairs. When they reach Clarke and Octavia, Octavia silently reaches out and takes Murphy’s other hand, giving it a squeeze before letting go.

“How’s your head Murphy?” Asks Bellamy.

“It hurts, but I’ve experienced worse,” Murphy replies, giving Bellamy a knowing look.

“Yeah, nothing quite compares to the headache that being hung gives you,” Bellamy says.

“Wait. You’ve both been hung? How? Why? What happened?” Becca asks, confused.

“Someone died, Clarke thought I did it. Bellamy hung me because it’s what the camp wanted. Clarke cut me down, I came back to camp later on after being banished and hung Bellamy. Someone cut him down too,” Murphy says with a shrug.

“And you two are just fine with each other? When I was growing up you were best friends, how can that be possible?” Becca asks.

“It was a long time ago Becca, we’ve all been through a lot. Hell, your dad is the one who shot me and we end up having you,” Raven pipes up.

“I didn’t know it was you down there,” Murphy says, looking dejected.

“Yeah, he thought it was me,” Octavia says, winking at Murphy.

Becca blinks at her family members for a moment, and then says, “any other attempted homicides I should know about?”

“Roan kidnapped me once,” Clarke pipes up.

“And he stabbed me in the thigh,” Bellamy adds.

“Hey. I was under orders. I wanted my banishment lifted and Wanheda was the cost,” Roan grumbles.

“Anything else?” Becca asks, shaking her head.

“My mother and Kane had a hand in floating my dad,” Clarke says.

“And our mom,” Octavia and Bellamy say in unison.

“And my dad, which led my mother to drink herself to death,” Murphy says.

“I am so grateful I didn’t know any of this when I was growing up. I might not have had such a happy childhood,” Becca says. “Good morning Grandma and Grandpa. How’d you sleep?” She addresses Abby and Kane as they walk down the stairs.

“Grandma and Grandpa? I thought Raven and John were your parents,” Abby says, confused.

“Well, they are, but they don’t have parents, so you two kind of adopted them. They call you Mom and Dad…In fact, everyone here does,” Becca says as she gestures to the people around her.

“Well then. I guess I should do the fatherly thing and make everyone breakfast. Into the kitchen with you lot,” Kane says.

“Call Wyatt,” Bellamy says to Becca.

“On it Uncle Bellamy,” Becca replies.

Bellamy shakes his head in amusement as he follows everyone into the kitchen. “She definitely has your snark Murphy.”

“Excuse me. She has my snark,” Raven replies with false annoyance.

“Maybe she’s just doubly snarky because she gets it from both of you,” Octavia says.

“Probably accurate,” Clarke says, laughing.

========================================================

In the lab, Becca sits down to call Wyatt. When he answers he says, “hey Bek, I’m done the stuff for our parents. I was going to come over later today.”

“Great! Earlier is better. Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle Roan, and Aunty O are here now, they’re going to need backgrounds too.”

“How did they get here?”

“Mom and Dad went and got them,” Becca says, shrugging. “Come over whenever. Everyone is up and itching to get started being useful.”

“Got it. I’ll be there in an hour or so,” Wyatt says as he disconnects the call.

“Now that that’s done, time to get A.L.I.E out of the mansion systems,” Becca mutters to herself.

“Can I help?” Raven asks from behind her.

“Yes. Take that terminal there,” Becca says, pointing to her left. “A.L.I.E is in a faraday cage, but isn’t locked down. So first we need to make sure she can’t get out and then seal the systems in the mansion.”

“I’ll follow your lead,” Raven says and then mutters, “I have never missed Monty so much in my life.”

======================================================

In the kitchen Kane is making pancakes, Abby is fighting with the coffee machine, Bellamy is cooking bacon, Clarke is setting the table, and Roan is cutting up fruit.

Octavia and Murphy are standing off to the side, quietly talking.

“Are you okay? Really?” Octavia asks, gently moving the hair out of Murphy’s eyes.

“My head hurts, but honestly, I’m fine. What about you? Did you sleep at all between your nightmares?”

“A little. It helped having you and Rae there,” Octavia shrugs. “I miss him. I miss having his arms around me while I sleep. Do you think that will go away?”

Murphy wraps his arms around Octavia’s waist and pulls her closer to him as he whispers in her hair, “I don’t know. I hope the pain goes away and you can just remember the good bits. But in the meantime you are always welcome to sleep with Rae and I.”

“Thanks Murphy,” Octavia says as she stands on tip-toe to kiss his cheek.

“Hey, hey. Enough of that,” Bellamy says, walking over to the pair. “Isn’t Raven enough? You have to have my sister too?”

“You have no say in who I spend time with Bellamy,” Octavia says angrily.

“I’m sorry O. How many times do I have to say that?” Bellamy asks.

“I don’t know. How long until the image of Lincoln getting shot in the head leaves my brain?” Octavia shoots back.

“Bellamy. Give her time,” Murphy says, rubbing Octavia’s back.

“He’s right Bellamy. She’ll forgive you when she’s ready. Don’t push,” Clarke says.

“I’m not hungry. I’m going to go see if there’s a gym of some kind. I need to hit something,” Octavia says. “Save me a plate?”

“Of course sweetheart,” Abby says.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Murphy asks.

“Do you want to get hit?” Octavia replies.

“Not particularly,” Murphy says shrugging, “but if it would help you, I’m willing to take one for the team.”

“I think I’m good, but thank you for the offer,” Octavia laughs.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Octavia is just a little sad. She'll mostly snap out of it soon...Not that she'll stop grieving, just the sudden tears will come less frequently. Also, Ricky Whittle was in Austenland, which is why I chose that title. I've never seen the movie, so don't blame me if you watch it and it's awful...lol

When Wyatt arrives a short while later, Becca and Raven look up from their work and shoo him towards the kitchen and lounge. “We’re busy. Everyone’s over there,” Becca says as she and Raven get back to work.

“Alright then. Hi to you too,” Wyatt grumbles as he walks through the lab to the kitchen.

In the kitchen he finds Murphy washing dishes.

“Hi Uncle John,” Wyatt says.

“Hey Wyatt. Could we maybe not do the uncle thing for now? I’m still getting used to it, and it’s weird having someone older than me call me Uncle. Murphy or John is fine. Murphy is preferable,” Murphy says, turning to look at Wyatt.

“Uh, yeah. I can do that,” Wyatt replies.

“Great! Thanks! Hey Wyatt? Why didn’t you mention that Clarke and Bellamy are your parents?” Murphy asks.

“I didn’t think it was them at first. Figured my brain was playing tricks on me. Then I screwed up by telling you and Birdie about Becca and decided I shouldn’t make it worse,” Wyatt shrugs.

“Makes sense. Everyone but Octavia is in the lounge,” Murphy gestures in the direction of the lounge. “She went to find something to hit.”

“Becca has a pretty great gym set up. I’m sure she found it,” Wyatt replies. “I’ll go see everyone else.”

“Yup,” Murphy says as he turns back to the dishes.

Wyatt walks into the lounge and finds Bellamy trying to explain video games to Roan while Clarke, Abby, and Kane look on laughing.

“Don’t worry Uncle Roan, by the time I’m old enough to play video games you’re a master at them. Dad on the other hand never gets better than this,” Wyatt speaks up.

“Shouldn’t you be on my side?” Bellamy asks while Roan doubles over with laughter.

“Uh…no?” Replies Wyatt, “pretty sure ‘agreeing with Dad’ is nowhere in my contract.”

“Oh, I like him,” Roan says, “he’s got attitude. Like his mother.”

“Excuse me? I do not have attitude,” Clarke says, annoyed.

“My darling daughter, light of my life, who the hell do you think you’re fooling?” Abby says, laughing.

Only Kane looks on with a straight face and says, “I don’t think Clarke has attitude.”

“Wow Grandpa…you even said that with a straight face. Very impressive,” Wyatt says.

“You know what? You people don’t need me here. I’m going to go find Octavia,” Clarke says, getting off the couch.

“The gym is at the end of the hall,” Wyatt says as Clarke walks out the door.

“So, who wants to go first?” Wyatt asks. “I need birthdays, full names, and skill sets for each of you. I’ll find Auntie O once she’s done hitting things.”

“I’ll go first,” Abby says, “Abigail Griffin. September 23 2109, not that you can use that year, but I’m 41. I’m a doctor, so ideally I’d like to continue to use that skillset.”

“I’m next I suppose,” Kane says, “Marcus Kane. October 31 2107, I’m 43. My skills mostly lie in security.”

“And public relations, and management,” Bellamy pipes up.

“Actually, I think Becca needs a new head of security. That job is more public facing than the normal security jobs. I’ll put you there,” Wyatt says.

“Guess I’m up,” Roan says, “Roan Azgeda. I do not know my birthday, but it’s in the Spring and I’m 27. I suppose the best place for me is security.”

“Octavia Blake is 18 years old. Born on April 20. She has training as a seamstress, a medical assistant, and security, but can really do almost anything,” Bellamy says.

“Thanks, but I’m still going to have to find her to take her picture though,” Wyatt says, “speaking of which, I need pictures of everyone.”

Wyatt takes the pictures he needs and then says, “I’ll be back tomorrow with everyone’s paperwork. May as well go over everything together as a group.”

“Makes sense,” Kane says, “is there anything we need to do in the meantime?”

“Don’t attract A.L.I.E.’s attention. If she notices people that don’t belong she’ll get suspicious.”

“Noted,” Kane replies.

“Why can’t we just kill the program?” Abby asks.

“I know in the original timeline they tried that,” Bellamy replies, “it didn’t work. She ignored the kill code.”

“Yeah, unfortunately that’s not an option. We just need to isolate her,” Raven says as she and Murphy walk in the room.

“That’s my cue to go find Auntie O. I’ll see you all tomorrow,” Wyatt says as he turns towards the door. “Bye Aunt Birdie,” he says as he kisses her on the cheek, “tell Mom we were just playing okay? She stormed off.”

“She does that,” Raven replies, smiling. “It’s kind of a Clarke Griffin signature move.”

===================================

When Wyatt opens the door to the gym he finds Octavia curled up in the corner crying.

“Auntie Octavia,” Wyatt says as he walks over to her and slides down the wall to join her on the floor, “what’s wrong?”

Octavia looks up at his face, “you must be Wyatt. You have Clarke’s eyes and Bellamy’s features. How did they not realize?”

“Willful denial? As far as I know, Mom and Dad aren’t together yet,” Wyatt says, shrugging.

“Yeah, I think they’re still trying to pretend they don’t love each other…idiots,” Octavia says with a smile.

“Aha! A smile! Want to talk about it Auntie O?”

“Did I ever tell you about Lincoln?” Octavia asks.

“No, but Uncle John did. He always said that he had Lincoln to thank for you. That if you hadn’t loved Lincoln so much before he died that you never would have ended up with Uncle John and Aunt Birdie.”

“Ended up with? Like, in a relationship? Not just friends?” Octavia asks, confused.

“Damn…I gotta stop spoiling things. Ignore me, I’m an idiot.”

“You aren’t an idiot. This is your past, it’s reasonable to talk about it,” Octavia says, reaching for Wyatt’s hand. “It’s tough, this whole time travel thing. All I want is for Bellamy to comfort me like he did when we were kids because everyone we love who isn’t here is going to die, but at the same time, I want nothing to do with him.”

“Why?”

“It’s his fault that Lincoln is dead, and it’s only been a month. I can see it happening every time I close my eyes or look at Bellamy,” Octavia says, tearing up again.

Wyatt doesn’t say anything, just squeezes her hand and sits there for a moment.

A few seconds later Octavia is wiping her eyes, “you needed something?”

“A picture of you for your ID. But I can wait.”

“No you can’t. Let me go wash my face and I’ll meet you in the lab.”

“Okay. I’m around if you need to talk.”

“Thank you Wyatt,” Octavia says as she quickly kisses his cheek and stands up.

=============================================

Wyatt follows Octavia out of the room and stops in the lounge before heading to the lab.

“Murphy? Can I talk to you in private for a minute?”

“Yeah,” Murphy says, turning to follow Wyatt out of the lounge, “what’s up?”

Wyatt waits to answer until he is sure the others can’t hear, “when I got to the gym Auntie O was on the floor crying. She needs to talk to someone who understands what she’s feeling, but I know she won’t talk to Dad since she’s mad at him. Will you take care of her?”

“Of course I will. Raven and I both will. Thank you for coming to me with this. She tries to hide her soft side from everyone.”

“Well, yeah. That’s Auntie O…she never changes,” Wyatt says as he walks towards the lab.

=============================================

When Wyatt gets to the lab Octavia is waiting for him. 

“What took you so long?” She asks. Her eyes narrow as she sees Murphy walking in behind Wyatt, “Oh, I see. You were reporting on my behaviour.”

“He was worried, O. Don’t blame him. He only told me,” Murphy says, coming up to her and wrapping his arms around her. “I think you should get your picture taken and then you and I and Rae should take a nap since none of us slept well last night.”

“That sounds like a great idea,” Octavia says smiling. “You’ll go get Raven?”

“Yup,” Murphy says, popping the P. “Meet you upstairs.”

Murphy walks out of the lab and Wyatt looks at Octavia, “you aren’t mad at me, are you?” He asks.

“No. Let’s get this picture over with. I’m exhausted.”

Wyatt takes Octavia’s picture and hugs her goodbye before leaving the lab.

=============================================

When Octavia gets upstairs she finds Murphy and Raven already in bed, having left a space in the middle for her.

“We thought you could use the most cuddles,” Raven says.

“And we thought we could watch a movie for a while before going to sleep. It says it’s a romantic comedy, so hopefully it doesn’t make us sad,” Murphy says.

“That sounds great,” Octavia says brightly as she climbs into bed. She curls up with her back towards Raven’s front and Murphy rests his head on her outstretched arm with his back to her as she wraps her other arm around his waist.

“We all know I’m sad and broken,” Octavia whispers, “but how are you John? I know leaving Emori had to be difficult.”

Murphy rolls over and faces her, “it’s not the same Octavia. You watched your first love get killed. I left mine behind to possibly die a horrible death, but equally possibly never exist in the first place. I think out of the two of us you get priority to be sad. When you’re done I’ll have my breakdown, how’s that?”  
“That sounds ridiculous,” Octavia says.

“Yeah, I agree with Octavia. If we’re going to support each other I think we need to make a rule about not trying to be strong all the time. There are three of us. None of us has to be strong all the time. Cry if you need to cry, punch the wall if it’ll make you feel better, but don’t act like everything is fine. Let us help you,” Raven says.

“We’re all broken, we all have things that cause us to scream in our sleep, or cry alone in a closet during the day. We need to make an effort to not hide our weaknesses…at least not from each other,” Octavia says.

“Okay. I will cry if I need to. Can we watch this movie now?” Murphy says.

The girls look at each other and shrug, “sure,” they say in unison.

“Excellent!” Murphy says. He quickly kisses both girls on the cheek, “we’ll all be okay.”

Murphy then rolls over and starts the movie. 

“Austenland? What’s it about?” Raven asks.

“It says it’s a romantic comedy about a girl who is obsessed with Jane Austen so she goes to a Jane Austen theme park? I dunno. I just thought it’d be something easy to fall asleep to,” Murphy replies.

“Alright then,” Raven says as she snuggles in closer to Octavia.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

“Where’s Clarke?” Becca asks the group in the lounge.

“I’m not sure, she said she was going to find Octavia, but I’m not sure if she found her,” Abby says.

“I’ll go check with Octavia,” Bellamy says, “I think she was headed out to the lab.”

Bellamy leaves the lounge and returns almost immediately. “She’s not in the lab, they must have gone upstairs.”

“None of them slept well last night,” Kane supplies, “I heard both Octavia and Raven screaming throughout the night.”

Roan starts smirking while Bellamy looks uncomfortable.

“Screaming because of nightmares, not anything John was doing,” Kane says, rolling his eyes. “Raven is having nightmares about A.L.I.E, and I know Octavia is having them about Lincoln.”

“How do you know what they are having nightmares about?” Bellamy asks.

“Because they talk to me,” Kane says, shrugging. “I’m not the bad guy in either of their dreams, so they feel safe with me.”

“Unlike me, you mean?” Bellamy asks bitterly.

“You chose the wrong side son. You made up for it in the end, but your poor choice contributed to a lot of people dying, including Lincoln,” Kane replies, putting his hand on Bellamy’s shoulder. “Octavia will forgive you eventually, but for now you just have to let her feel how she feels.”

“This is all very touching, but I’m going to go look for the princess,” Roan says, leaving the room.

Roan heads upstairs first. He hears sounds coming from one of the rooms, so he checks there first. 

“Clarke?” He says as he opens the door.

“No. Just us,” Murphy replies. “Can you see if the girls are asleep? I really hate this movie and if they are asleep I can watch something else.”

“They’re asleep,” Roan says, “but I think you should get some sleep too. You can’t function properly if you don’t get enough sleep, and these two are a handful.”

“You’re probably right,” Murphy says, turning off the tv, “you’re looking for Clarke? Has she not come back since storming off?”

“No, she hasn’t,” Roan says, “any idea why she reacted so strongly?”

“She’s been pretty emotional since we got here. I hoped that bringing Abby and Kane back with us would help, but I don’t know. She’s been off since the City of Light. I think seeing Lexa again messed her up.”

“She loved her,” Roan says simply.

“Yes. She did.”

“I’ll keep looking for her. Get some sleep Murphy.”

“Yeah, okay. I hope you find her,” Murphy says as he rolls over and wraps his arms around Octavia, intertwining his fingers with Raven’s.

Roan chuckles to himself as he turns around and leaves the room. After closing the door behind him he decides to check the other bedroom.

“Clarke?” He asks as he opens the door.

“Go away Roan,” he hears Clarke say from the bathroom.

“Nope. Not happening Princess. Come out or I’m coming in.”

“Ugh,” Clarke says as she slams the door open, “what do you want?”

“Well, since you are the only person here who can bear to be near me without great effort besides Murphy, I thought I’d make sure you were okay,” Roan says, shrugging as he sits down on the edge of the bed.

“That’s not true,” Clarke says as she sits down next to him, putting her hand on his shoulder, “you just have to give everyone time to get used to you.”

“You think? I did stab Bellamy.”

“You heard us when we were talking to Becca, we’ve all done things to hurt each other, it’s how we show affection.”

Roan visibly relaxes, and Clarke quickly removes her hand from his shoulder.

“Wait..you came in here because I was upset. Why am I comforting you?” She asks.

Roan shrugs. “Are you still upset?”

“Not really…damn you Roan.”

“Mission accomplished,” Roan says as he stands up and holds out his hand for Clarke to take. “Let’s go downstairs and see what those troublemakers are up to.”

“Fine. But anyone says anything about my attitude and I’m leaving,” Clarke says, taking Roan’s hand and standing up.

As they open the door they hear Octavia scream, “Lincoln! No!”

Clarke releases Roan’s hand and takes off running to the other bedroom. She slams open the door in time to hear Murphy shushing Octavia, and Raven saying, “it’s okay love. We’re here.”

“Clarke? What are you doing in here?” Murphy asks.

“I heard O scream, I just reacted. Sorry. I’ll go,” Clarke says, starting to back out of the room.

“No. Clarke. Please stay,” Octavia says, “I just have nightmares sometimes. Indra always told me to mourn the dead after the battle was won, but now…there’s no battle to fight right now and my grief is getting the best of me.”

“Grief is perfectly natural. Indra was always a little extreme,” Roan says from the doorway. “You need to let your subconscious work through what it needs to work through. Stop trying to repress it.”

“She’s good at giving that advice, not so good at taking it. But thanks for trying,” Raven snarks.

“Birdie, enough. He’s trying to help,” Murphy says.

“Do you think maybe you’re ready to talk to Bellamy?” Clarke asks.

“No,” says Octavia.

“Octavia. I know he messed up, horribly, but he loves you and he tried to stop it before Lincoln died. He is trying to fix things, please give him a chance,” Clarke says.

“Give me a couple of days, okay?” Octavia says, “I will talk to him once we’re in the mansion and there’s more space to kill him.”


	16. Not really a chapter

Hey guys, this story will be going on a short hiatus as I'm taking two fairly heavy courses during a condensed six week semester (because I hate myself obviously) and I won't have time to update this. I promise I will be back with a long chapter when the semester is done mid June!


	17. Not really a chapter

Hey guys!

My semester is over and I've given myself a few days to cleanse my mind from the wars and genocides I was studying and I'm now writing the next chapter. It'll be up in a couple of days and will include some serious discussions about the ramifications of time travel. Thank you all for being so patient!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, chapter 15, but I'm trying to make the chapter numbers match. ;)

Clarke nods and steps closer to the bed, “can we talk about this whole time travel thing?”

“Probably a good idea,” Raven says as she sits up.

“Should we go down to the lounge to talk to everyone, or just sit up here and discuss amongst ourselves?” Roan asks, still standing in the doorway.

“Downstairs is probably best,” Octavia says as she climbs over Murphy to get out of bed.

“So no nap then?” Murphy grumbles.

“Sorry John,” Octavia and Raven say in unison.

“Ugh,” Murphy says, “fine. Let’s go downstairs.”

Moments later the upstairs group has rejoined those who where still in the lounge.

“So…time travel,” Clarke begins.

“Yup…that’s a thing we did,” Murphy replies, “is there something in particular you want to discuss about it?”

“We came back to stop A.L.I.E. from destroying the world, but what happens if we succeed? We can’t go home, it won’t exist anymore,” Clarke says.

“We could, technically, go home. We just would be going home to a world we don’t understand. I mean, I would assume that we would all still exist in that world…right?” Abby says.

“Probably not?” Raven replies, “I mean, without the whole ‘End of the World’ thing, our ancestors wouldn’t have gone to space, so our parents most likely wouldn’t have met. The only one that might exist is Roan, but even that I’m not sure of.”

“I wouldn’t exist either. My parents were initially from tribes a great distance apart. Their coupling was a political one,” Roan says.

“Well, that’s cheery. We’re trying to adjust ourselves out of existence,” Kane sighs.

“Wait. How does that work? If we stop A.L.I.E and change things enough that we don’t exist, doesn’t that mean that we never travelled back in time to stop A.L.I.E and in fact never travelled back in time to have Wyatt and Becca?” Bellamy asks.

Everyone begins talking at once.

Suddenly there’s a loud whistle and everyone stops talking and looks at Murphy.

“Thank you. Geez,” Murphy says, “I think we created a separate timeline when we came back. I’d bet that if we discussed it in detail there would even be differences between what Raven, Clarke, Bellamy, and I remember versus what Abby, Kane, Octavia, and Roan remember. I think we created a timeline when we came back and then another one when we went back for them.”

“So if we stop A.L.I.E in this timeline it won’t affect our existence in this timeline, just our existence in the resulting timeline?” Raven asks.

“I think so,” Murphy replies.

“What if you’re wrong?” Kane asks.

“Well, then we’re all fucked,” Murphy responds, shrugging.

“If John’s right our memories will differ slightly from yours,” Raven says quietly, “maybe we should compare.”

“Good idea,” Abby says, “how would we go about that?”

“Maybe we should pair up and one of each pair should talk about the past year or so to see if it matches with the other person’s memory,” Octavia suggests.

“I’ll pair with my mom,” Clarke says.

“Duh,” says Murphy, “I guess I’ll pair up with Roan, I’ve heard lots of stories about prior to when I met him.”

“Acceptable,” Roan says.

“I’ll pair with Bellamy,” says Kane.

Octavia flashes him a grateful smile and says, “I’ll take Raven then. Come on, let’s go to our room.”

Each pair splits off, except for Kane and Bellamy who stay put in the lounge: Octavia and Raven to their room, Clarke and Abby to the other bedroom, and Murphy and Roan to the kitchen.

============================================================

“Okay Mom, do you want to talk, or should I?” Clarke asks.

“Why don’t you start?” Abby suggests.

“Fine, let’s start with Dad and how I ended up in the skybox,” Clarke says, settling on the bed.

“I’m fairly certain our memories don’t differ there. He found a flaw, was planning on exposing it, I told Jaha, your Dad got floated, you ended up in the skybox,” Abby says, sighing as she sinks down next to Clarke.

“Yup, that’s the gist of it.”

============================================================

“So Raven,” Octavia says, “let’s start with a softball. How did A.L.I.E convince you to take the chip?”

“Jaha convinced me that my pain would go away. Like he convinced everyone,” Raven says, shrugging.  
“Uh…no. That’s not what happened,” Octavia says, her eyes widening.

“What do you mean? That’s what I remember. What do you remember?” Raven says, sitting down.

“A.L.I.E got Emori to threaten Murphy. Emori didn’t have a chip, but Otan did. A.L.I.E told Emori that if she helped get you to take the chip she would free Otan. So Emori held a knife to Murphy’s throat and threatened to kill him if you didn’t take the chip.”

“How long did it take me to decide to take it?” Raven asked.

“You had put it in your mouth before she finished talking,” Octavia replied, smirking.

“Yeah…seems about right,” Raven shrugs. “Did he forgive Emori?”

“Eventually. He was pretty hurt for a while.”

=========================================================

Murphy looks at Roan as he finishes speaking, “I don’t think our memories differ at all. Maybe we didn’t create a new timeline.”

“Or perhaps our memories just don’t overlap in the right places. Maybe the others will have more luck,” Roan says as he takes a drink of his soda.

“How is that by the way? I was scared to try it,” Murphy says, gesturing towards the soda.

“Strange, but tasty. It makes my mouth tingle and is almost unpleasantly sweet, but it’s good,” Roan says, shrugging.

“Should we go find the others and compare results?” Murphy asks.

“Sure,” says Roan, standing up from his seat.

=========================================================

“Well son, I think we remember things the same. Maybe Murphy is wrong,” Kane says.

Before Bellamy could answer, Octavia and Raven burst in, followed closely by everyone else.

“Murphy wasn’t wrong. Things changed!” Octavia burst out.

“What changed?” Murphy asked.

“The way A.L.I.E convinced me to take the chip,” Raven says.

“You mean she didn’t threaten Murphy in your timeline?” Abby asks.

“Wait. She threatened me? That means she knows about us. There was no us in our timeline. She never would have thought to use me against you,” Murphy says.

“You guys weren’t together in our timeline either,” Octavia says, “that’s why we were all surprised that it worked so effectively.”

“That means she knows about us from now…not in the future. She knows we’re here,” Raven says, moving closer to Murphy and wrapping her arms around his waist.

“Oh crap,” Clarke says, shrinking against Bellamy’s side.

“Very eloquent Clarkie,” Murphy snarks.

“What do we do?” Abby asks.

“I have no idea,” Raven says.

“I think we need to kill the bitch,” Roan says.

“I think I’d like to see you try,” a voice says from the TV.

Everyone turns to look at the TV.

“A.L.I.E,” Abby says.

“Hello Abby, it’s so nice of you all to visit me. You won’t stop me. You couldn’t the last time you came, and you won’t be able to this time,” A.L.I.E says as she vanishes from the screen.

“Um…last time?” Octavia asks.


	19. Chapter 19

“What did that crazy bitch mean by last time?” Roan asks.

“I have no idea. I’d think I’d remember if I had travelled to the past before…wouldn’t I?” Bellamy says.

“Not necessarily,” Murphy says, looking contemplative, “what if we created another timeline when we came back and failed the first time and we are products of that new timeline? We wouldn’t remember the original timeline in that case. It could be completely different than what we remember.”

“So similar to how when we first came back Becca said she grew up with only us and Wyatt around, but after we brought everyone else she had memories of them while she was growing up too?” Raven says.

“Yeah, kind of,” Murphy says.

“But how would A.L.I.E remember?” Clarke asks.

“The timeline shift must not affect her code the same way it affects us,” Raven muses.

“So what do we do?” Kane asks.

“We need to talk to Becca and Chris. If anyone can find A.L.I.E’s memories of our last trip to the past it would be them. Maybe if we get those memories we can figure out what we did wrong and change things,” Octavia says.

“Good idea. Does anyone know where Becca is? I haven’t seen her in a while,” Raven says.

“Maybe we should check the house? I mean, if A.L.I.E already knows we’re here there’s really no point in hiding,” Murphy says.

“What if the time machine keeps logs of the time jumps? Maybe that will help us figure out what’s going on too,” Octavia suggests.

“That’s a great idea O,” Raven says, “why don’t you come with me and we’ll check that and the others can go look for Becca?”

“Sounds good,” Octavia says as she and Raven head for the door.

“I think some of us should head to the house and some of us should check the lighthouse,” Murphy says, “we should find both Becca and Chris, ideally.”

“The house is huge, so how about Marcus and I check the lighthouse and the rest of you go to the house?” Abby suggests.

“Good plan. Meet back here in a couple of hours?” Bellamy says.

“Yup,” Kane says as everyone heads for the lab’s front door.

===================================================

“So, do you want to talk about your nightmares?” Raven asks Octavia as they approach the time machine.

“Not much to talk about. At least nothing you don’t already know. I keep seeing Lincoln die,” Octavia answers. “What about you?”

“Always different ones. Usually, something to do with A.L.I.E though…or being shot. Please don’t tell John. It upsets him to think about it,” Raven replies.

“I won’t, but you should really talk to him about it. I know you’ve both mostly moved on, but being shot was traumatic for you, and shooting you was clearly traumatic for him. Neither of you will be able to fully move on until you’ve talked,” Octavia shrugs.

“I’ll talk to John if you talk to Bellamy. He never meant for anything to happen to Lincoln. He would never purposefully do something that would hurt you like that.”

“I know. And I will talk to him. I’m just so angry at him,” Octavia says, sinking into one of the seats in the time machine, “let’s check the logs and then get out of here.”

“Okay. This might take me a minute,” Raven says as she starts navigating the menu that appeared when she tapped the control panel.

===========================================================

Outside the lighthouse, Kane knocks on the door and then says, “what do we say to Chris? We don’t even know if Becca told him about us.”

“A little late to figure that out now,” Abby replies as the door opens.

“Welcome to my humble bunker!” Chris says, “it’s been a while since I saw you last Mr. and Mrs. Kane, but have you gotten younger? I’m sure you were like, 80 the last time we had dinner.”

“Well, at least he knows who we are,” Abby says under her breath.

“Chris, can we come in? We need to discuss some things,” Kane says with a smile.

“Yeah, of course. Where are my manners?” Chris says as he moves aside to allow them in.

===========================================================

As the group approaches the house, Murphy says, “uh, guys? The door is open. That doesn’t seem right.”

“No. It doesn’t. I’ll check around back to see if Becca is outside, you guys head in,” Bellamy says.

“I’m coming with you,” says Clarke, “don’t look at me in that tone of voice, you aren’t going to change my mind.”

“Alright, let’s go then,” Bellamy sighs as they start to walk around the house.

“Into the giant creepy house, we go,” Roan says, heading towards the front door.

“Yeah, this doesn’t seem like a trap at all,” Murphy says, following him in.

Once they are both inside the main foyer, the door slams shut behind them.

“Yup. Called it. It’s a trap,” Murphy mutters.

“Oh, John. you’re so distrustful. What did I ever do to make you hate me so much?” A.L.I.E asks as she appears in front of them, “I just want to talk.”

Murphy says to Roan, “try the door.”

“You could try it, but it won’t open until we’re done talking,” A.L.I.E says.

“Fine,” Murphy sighs, “what do you want to talk about you psychotic bitch?”


	20. Chapter 20

“At the moment? You and Raven. Come in and sit down John, we won’t solve anything standing in the foyer,” A.L.I.E says as she vanishes and then reappears in the sitting room to the left.

“Where’s Becca?” Murphy asks as he and Roan walk into the sitting room.

“Out of the house. Don’t worry John, I would never hurt Becca,” A.L.I.E says, gesturing to the couch. “Please sit down.”

Murphy and Roan both sit on the couch, “fine we’re sitting. Why do you want to talk about me and Raven?”

“I’m just confused, and I’m hoping you can explain it to me. This is the fourth time you all have come back to try to stop me, and failed. You know that Becca creates me, and that you and Raven going to the past is the reason Becca exists in this time period and not later on. Why haven’t you tried not going to the past? If there’s no Becca, there’s no me,” A.L.I.E says.

“Why would you tell us how to stop you?” Roan asks.

“I haven’t told John anything he didn’t already know,” A.L.I.E replies.

“She’s right. I thought about it as soon as I found out that Becca is my daughter. I also thought about the possibility of killing Becca before she could create A.L.I.E,” Murphy says.

“It’s a solid plan,” Roan says.

“It would get the job done, but she’s my daughter man. Mine and Raven’s. I can’t just not let her exist or worse yet, kill her,” Murphy says, his head in his hands.

“But why? That’s what I don’t understand,” A.L.I.E says. “Without Becca, I don’t exist. If I don’t exist, the world doesn’t end. Thereby solving your problem. Why wouldn’t you do it?”

“She’s my daughter. More importantly, she’s Raven’s daughter. I can’t just make it so she doesn’t exist,” Murphy replies. “I don’t know how to explain this to you.”

“I don’t understand. You and Raven can have other kids. If you don’t go back, she never exists, so you wouldn’t know about her anyways,” Roan says.

“Okay…I can’t explain this to either of you,” Murphy says. “Can we go now?”

A.L.I.E looks disappointed, “I suppose. I was hoping you could explain this strange human attachment that causes you to disregard the best plan to eliminate your problem, but I still don’t understand.”

As she vanishes the front door opens and Bellamy and Clarke rush in. 

“What happened? Why were the doors locked? We tried them all,” Clarke says.

“A.L.I.E happened. It’s fine, don’t worry. She just wanted to know why we haven’t considered removing Becca from the timeline in order to keep A.L.I.E from existing,” Murphy responds.

“Let’s go back to the lab. Becca’s not home,” Roan says.

“Yeah, everyone else should be back soon,” Bellamy says.

=========================================================

Raven slumps back in her chair dejectedly, “I’m not seeing logs for any previous trips, just the ones we already knew about,” she says.

“Alright then. It was worth a shot,” Octavia says, “let’s head back to the lounge. Maybe someone else is back and has better news.”  
=========================================================

“That’s quite the story. If I hadn’t known you most of my life I probably wouldn’t believe it,” Chris says, leaning back into his couch.

“We should probably head over to the lab to see if everyone else made progress. Can you come with us Chris?” Abby asks.

“I’ll stay here and look through A.L.I.E’s code. I’ll head over in a little bit,” Chris says while he stands to walk over to his computer.

“Okay. We’ll see you in a while. Let’s go Abby,” Kane says.

=========================================================

By the time everyone gets back to the lab, Raven and Octavia have made sandwiches for everyone and are waiting in the lounge.

“Food. Excellent,” Roan says grabbing a sandwich.

“We figured everyone would be hungry after trekking across the island,” Octavia says.

“You figured right dear,” says Abby, picking up a sandwich and sitting down on the couch.

“Where’s Chris? And Becca?” Raven asks, curling up beside Murphy on the floor.

“Becca wasn’t home. A.L.I.E said she was out,” he replies.

“Chris is looking through A.L.I.E’s code at the lighthouse. He will be here shortly,” Kane says, sitting down next to Abby and stealing her sandwich.

“Hey. Get your own,” Abby says, grabbing her sandwich back.

“But they’re so far away, and I’m so old,” Kane replies.

“Here old man,” Clarke says, handing him a sandwich. “That won’t work more than once you know.”

“Whatever you say Clarke,” Kane says, happily biting into his sandwich.

========================================================

Once everyone has finished their sandwiches Clarke says “Murphy, what did you mean when you said that A.L.I.E wanted to know why we hadn’t considered removing Becca from the timeline?”

“I meant just that. She locked Roan and me in the mansion to try to understand why we don’t just stop Becca from being born or kill her in order to stop her from creating A.L.I.E. She also mentioned that this was our fourth time to the past,” Murphy says.

“I think we’ve all considered that option though, right? I mean, it’s not just me?” Raven asks in a small voice.

“Of course we have. It would be the simplest solution to the A.L.I.E problem, but she is your daughter. We can’t kill your daughter,” Abby says.

“I think there might be a way to stop Becca from creating A.L.I.E without killing her or making it so she doesn’t exist,” Murphy says.

Everyone looks at him and Kane says, “how son?”

“We go further back in time before she’s born. Any change to the timeline will stop Becca from creating A.L.I.E,” says Murphy. “At least, I think so.”

“That might work Dad, but what’s to stop my children from creating her?” Becca says from the doorway, “or Chris on his own for that matter?”

“Who had the original idea?” Bellamy asks, “do we need to worry about removing Chris from the timeline too, or is removing you enough? Maybe without you around he would have chosen a different career path.”

“I had the original idea, but Chris did a lot of the work. I guess we won’t know if it works unless we try it,” Becca says, “why did this come up anyways?”

“Apparently this is our fourth time back in time to try to stop A.L.I.E. She decided to ask why we hadn’t tried removing you from the timeline yet,” Murphy responds.

“That makes sense. Originally she was programmed to ask questions about humanity and try to solve problems,” Becca says.

“So she’s legitimately trying to be helpful? Or is this some convoluted trap?” Raven asks.

“I don’t know. It’s hard to tell with her lately,” Becca says.

“I was trying to be helpful, but having Chris snoop through my code is very rude,” A.L.I.E says from the TV, “I told you how many times you have been back. Don’t you believe me?”

“Not particularly,” Murphy shrugs.

“That’s unfortunate, poor Chris is going to pay for that,” A.L.I.E says as she vanishes and the screen is covered with an oxygen meter.

“That’s the oxygen levels for the lighthouse,” Becca says. “She’s venting the oxygen.”

“How fast can we get to the lighthouse?” Murphy asks, jumping up.

“Not fast enough,” Kane says as they all rush to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.L.I.E helpful? Unexpected


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! Sorry about this chapter...it's super short because I have some serious writer's block...I feel like my muse (Murphy of course) is no longer speaking to me...help a girl out by recommending some Murphy/Raven or Murphy/Clarke stories for me to read. ;)

As they all run for the lighthouse, Becca asks, “why would she hurt Chris? I don’t understand.”

“We asked him to look through her code for evidence of previous time jumps. A.L.I.E said we had been back before and failed to stop her, but we wanted more information,” Clarke replies.

“But if he was looking for information about something that she had told you, why would she hurt him?” Becca asks.

“Maybe he found something she doesn’t want us to know,” Murphy replies.

“It’s possible. I wonder what it is,” Kane says.

====================================================

As they approach the lighthouse, Roan says, “if she’s venting the oxygen, shouldn’t the door be closed?”

“Yes,” Becca says, “the system should automatically lock down the bunker when the oxygen starts venting.”

“So she played us?” Bellamy asks.

“Looks like it,” Murphy says as he runs in the door.

“Chris! You down there man?” Murphy yells as he heads down the stairs.

“Be careful John, what if the oxygen did vent and we’re too late?” Raven says.

“Dad? Is that you?” Chris asks from the bottom of the stairs, “What’s going on?”

“Um…Dad?” Raven says, looking at Becca.

“He’s called you guys Mom and Dad since we were 10. He tried calling you Mr. and Mrs. Murphy but you hated that, so he settled on Mom and Dad,” Becca replies.

“Wow! You guys are younger too!” Chris exclaims.

“Yes, Chris, that’s how time travel works,” Kane replies.

“You know, you all accused me of being snarky,” Clarke says, eyeing Kane.

“Like father, like daughter?” Chris supplies.

“Act…” Kane starts.

“Yeah. I guess so,” Clarke says, laughing and touching Kane’s arm.

“Why are you all here anyways? I said I’d come to the lab when I found something,” Chris says, ushering them all into the living room.

“A.L.I.E showed us the oxygen levels for the lighthouse,” Becca says, wrapping her arms around Chris’s waist, “she made us think she was killing you.”

“Why would she do that? Me looking through her code is nothing unusual,” Chris replies.

“I don’t know,” says Roan, “but I for one would be much more comfortable in a space where she can’t suffocate us.”

“I second that,” Octavia says.

“Yeah, we should head to the house,” Becca says, “she can lock down that system but can’t vent the oxygen…the worst she could do is keep us inside for the rest of our lives.”

“Oh good, yes, let’s go to the house with the crazy A.I.” Murphy says.

“John, she’s everywhere on the island, and even off the island she would find us,” Raven says.

“Mom’s right, Dad. We need to stay here, so we may as well all stay in the house where we can be comfortable,” Chris says.

“Okay. Let’s go,” says Bellamy, starting towards the stairs.

=========================================================

 

Halfway to the house Murphy stops in his tracks, “wait,” he says.

“What John?” Raven asks.

“I don’t think this is a good idea. I know we have to stay here, and I know we’d all be more comfortable in the house, but I have a very bad feeling…a ‘I’m about to be kidnapped and tortured’ feeling,” he responds, looking at Clarke and Bellamy.

“I have that feeling too. Like we’re walking into a trap,” Clarke says.

“I agree,” Kane says.

“It does seem highly likely that we will not be able to leave the house if we enter it again,” Roan says.

“So we’re heading back to the lab?” Octavia asks.

“Seems like it,” Raven replies.

“Wait. What just happened? We’re not talking about this at all?” Chris asks.

“Have you forgotten about Dad and Aunty Clarke and their ‘feelings’?” Becca asks.

“I guess so,” Chris replies.

“Well, we’ve learned to trust their feelings of doom. They are quite good at detecting danger…or causing it,” Bellamy says, turning around to head back to the lab.

“Hey, we hardly ever cause the danger. It’s usually not our fault,” Murphy pouts.

Clarke looks at him and smirks, “really Murphy?”

Murphy shrugs and says, “it was worth a shot.”

“Okay. To the lab we go,” Abby says, following Bellamy.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but I'm still fighting writer's block. I know where I want them to end up, I'm just having trouble getting them there.

Once they are back at the lab Bellamy turns to Chris and says, “what did you find?”

“Not much,” Chris shrugs. “You all showed up before I could even start digging much. Although there are some discrepancies between my recollection of the last two years and A.L.I.E’s. That could be marked down as the difference between a human and an A.I, but it’s more extreme than it has been in the past. Full weeks are different.”

“Okay. I want you and Becca to go back through and note A.L.I.E’s log of those events as well as your own recollection so we can compare. Maybe those are our previous trips,” Raven says. “We’ll be in the lounge.”

“That’ll take us a while,” Becca warns.

“I know,” Raven replies, “but it’s our only course of action right now.”

“Okay. We’ll let you know when we’re done,” Chris says.

“Thanks,” Raven replies as she walks away.

“I guess that’s our cue,” Murphy says as he turns to follow Raven.

==========================================================

As they all get settled in the lounge, Roan says, “we aren’t really waiting for them to finish this right? We’re just going to pile in the time machine and head back further in time to make Becca older than Chris…right?” He looks around the room, “it’s our only option.”

“We don’t know that. They may find something useful in A.L.I.E’s logs,” Raven says.

“Or she may try to kill us all for snooping again,” Bellamy responds.

“Well, yeah. I thought that was obvious and I didn’t need to say it,” Raven shrugs.

“The problem with us just travelling further back in time is that changes the timeline a lot more than just making Becca older than Chris,” Murphy says.

“What do you mean?” Roan asks.

“If Becca isn’t working with Chris, the nightblood serum doesn’t get made for Eligius, just as an example,” Murphy says.

“Also, if we go back with you it means that Wyatt is older too, which means that all of the things that he’s done in his life won’t happen,” Clarke says.

“But if you don’t, his life changes anyways. He was shaped by growing up with us. Without us there, he might be a different person,” Murphy replies.

“Maybe we can research this time travel group Wyatt is a part of, maybe he’s part of it very late in its run. Maybe by being born earlier he could help found it,” Bellamy says.

“But he would still be a fundamentally different person than he is now. Maybe being born in a different time makes him hate us, or changes something so he doesn’t survive to adulthood,” Clarke whispers.

“There’s always going to be what-ifs, Clarke. We have to weigh pros and cons about this. Maybe we don’t do anything. Just go back to when Becca was originally born and live out the rest of our lives knowing that my daughter is going to create the thing that destroys the world…I don’t know,” Murphy says.

“I can’t talk about this right now,” Clarke says, standing to leave the room. “I’m going to nap. Call me when they find something.”

Bellamy looks at Roan, receiving a nod in response.

“I’ll come with you Princess, Roan will keep us updated,” Bellamy says, following her out of the room.

“I need to hit something, Roan?” Octavia says, walking towards the door.

“Are you asking if I also need to hit something or if I will allow you to hit me?” Roan says, standing from his spot on the floor.

“Both? We can spar,” Octavia says.

“Fine,” Roan says, following her out the door.

“And then there were four,” Murphy says, moving from the floor to the couch.

“Soon to be three, I’m starving, how about I go make us some lunch?” Abby says.

“I’ll come help,” Raven says, standing up from the couch and moving to follow Abby.

“We’ll wait here. So as to not get in your way,” Kane says, winking at Murphy.

“I expect nothing else,” Abby smirks on her way out the door.

Once they are alone in the room, Murphy turns to Kane, “I don’t know what to do. Tell me what I should do.”

“You already know John. You just want someone to tell you that it’s okay to make a different choice. You know what the best option is…Really the only option,” Kane says with a sad look on his face.


	23. Chapter 23

“I have to ensure the timeline changes as little as possible, even if that means I go back in time and raise my daughter knowing I might have to kill her to stop her from creating A.L.I.E,” Murphy says softly.

“Yes, son. I think that unless Chris and Becca find something that helps us that is exactly what we are going to have to do,” Kane says, putting his arm around Murphy’s shoulders.

“We?” Murphy asks.

“Of course. You are not in this alone John. We’re all here for you,” Kane says.

“It’ll break Raven. I can’t do this. There has to be another way,” Murphy says.

“Raven is stronger than most people John. You know that better than anyone,” Kane replies.

“Of course she is. But we’re talking about raising a child knowing we are going to have to kill her,” Murphy says.

“So we tell Raven, and everyone else, that we figured out a way to stop A.L.I.E,” Kane says quietly.

“You mean you want me to keep it from her? So that it’s a surprise when I kill our daughter? That’s way worse, Kane. Have you never met Raven? She doesn’t like surprises, especially bad surprises,” Murphy says, pulling away from Kane.

“Why don’t we just go back in time and live our lives? Who cares about the future? We could lead long lives in the past,” Roan says from the doorway.

Kane and Murphy both look at him incredulously.

“Are you serious right now?” Murphy asks.

“Yes. I am. We’ve all led really shitty lives up until this point, and this is our way out. Clearly, there’s a way to wipe our memories, so why don’t we ask A.L.I.E for help and just block the memory of the end of the world?” Roan says, sitting down next to Murphy.

“We can’t just let the end of the world happen, Roan,” Murphy says while rolling his eyes.

“Why not? Why do we have to save the world? Why can’t we just be selfish and raise our daughter without worrying about everyone else?” Raven asks from the doorway.

“Because that’s not who we are sweetheart,” Abby says from behind her, carrying a plate of sandwiches in.

“But we’re all capable of it. We could be those people,” Raven says, walking over to sit on Murphy’s lap. “I don’t want to kill our daughter,” she says, burying her face in Murphy’s neck.

“I know love,” Murphy whispers into her hair. “We’ll figure it out,” he says, making eye contact with Roan over Raven’s head.

“Let’s leave this topic, for now, we’ll discuss this as a group once Becca and Chris finish what they’re doing,” Kane says.

“I agree. I’m starving, can I get one of those sandwiches please Abby?” Murphy says, smiling at Abby.

“Of course,” Abby grins at Murphy and hands him a sandwich.

“Thanks, Abby,” Murphy says, “Rae? Sweetheart, you should eat something.”

“I’m not hungry, I’m just tired,” Raven says, “can we go lay down?”

Murphy polishes off his sandwich in about three bites. “Of course love,” he says.

Murphy stands up, lifting Raven with him. “Let us know when they’re done, okay?” He says to Kane.

“Of course son,” Kane nods.

Murphy carries Raven out of the room and through the lab.

“I can walk you know,” Raven whispers.

“I know,” Murphy says, continuing to walk towards the stairs.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Look! A chapter! I know I said I'd update every week, but my daughter and I took a little trip last week and it ate away my writing days (and put me behind on homework, eek). Today is my birthday, so I thought I'd take some time away from French homework to write a chapter for you! Enjoy!

“Where’s Octavia?” Kane asks Roan, taking a sandwich.

“In the gym. She found a setting for a virtual sparring partner and decided she couldn’t stand to look at me long enough to hit me,” Roan says, shrugging. He takes a sandwich and continues, “she’s so full of rage. I know it’s not directed at me, but we aren’t close enough for her to let me help her.”

“I think we all just need to step back and let her figure things out for herself,” Abby says, looking at the door behind Kane and Roan to see Octavia standing there. “She just needs to grieve. Just like John and Raven are,” she says, nodding towards the stairs.

“Thank you,” Octavia mouths and then she walks away.

==========================================================

“What do we do Bell?” Clarke whispers into his neck as they lay together in bed.

“About what Princess?” He grumbles back.

“Seriously?” She asks, sitting up suddenly and hitting him in the nose with her head in the process.

“Ow. Shit. Yes, seriously. There’s a lot of crap going on, I’m not sure which thing you want to talk about,” Bellamy says, holding his nose.

“Crap. I’m sorry Bell. Let me look at it,” Clarke says, pulling his hand away from his face.

“It’s fine. I’m fine. Honestly,” Bellamy says, wincing as Clarke prods at his nose with her fingertips.

“It’s not broken,” Clarke declares, moving away from Bellamy. “What do we do about Wyatt?”

“Nothing right now. We wait for the geniuses downstairs to figure out the secrets of A.L.I.E’s code and then we make a decision as a family,” Bellamy says, reaching for her. “You need to just relax a little Princess. Everything will be okay. I promise.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Bell. Nothing is ever all okay,” Clarke grumbles.

===========================================================

When Murphy walks into their bedroom he dumps Raven on the bed before turning around to close the door.  
“Ow, John. What the hell?” Raven exclaims from the bed.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Were you not expecting that?” Murphy snarks with a smile on his face as he turns around.

Raven sits up and glares at him. “You are so lucky this bed is practically made out of clouds you jerk,” she says as she throws a decorative pillow at him.

He laughs and ducks, the pillow barely missing his head. “You’re going to pay for that Reyes,” he says, diving onto the bed next to her.

“Oh really?” She asks, trying not to laugh. “How exactly am I going to pay for that?”

“Like this,” he says as he grabs her and starts to tickle her sides.

Raven laughs and tries to squirm away. “No, no tickling. Damnit, John. I’m ticklish,” she manages to get out while laughing.

“Duh,” Murphy says as he moves to straddle her so she can’t escape the tickling.

“Mean,” Raven pouts while trying not to laugh.

“Yup. That’s me. Mean, mean Murphy,” Murphy says as he stops tickling her. “You’re beautiful, you know that?”

“Of course I do,” Raven says haughtily.

Murphy nods, “right, of course. Who did I think I was talking to?” He laughs and leans down toward her, stopping right before their lips touch.

“John, we need to talk,” Raven says, pushing him away lightly.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh...Sorry guys, school is kicking my butt. I'm hoping to get a bunch of writing done while my husband is away for a couple of weeks, but I'm also studying for midterms so send out good thoughts for me. :)

Murphy sits up and moves off of Raven. As she sits up he says, “that sounds ominous,” and starts fidgeting with the blanket in front of him.

Raven reaches out and puts her hands on his to stop his movement. “John, look at me,” she says.

Murphy looks up, barely making eye contact with her.

Raven waits until she is sure he’s looking at her, and then she gives him a small smile. “I love you, but you need to know everything before we make any decisions,” she says.

“What don’t I know?” Murphy asks, nervously.

Raven gently turns his hands over in hers and interlocks their fingers. “When we picked up Abby she told me that they tested the nightblood the day we showed up to get them,” she says.

“Okay…” Murphy trails off.

“John, sweetheart…they tested it on Emori,” Raven says, starting to cry.

“She died. Didn’t she?” Murphy asks.

“Yes,” Octavia says from the door.

Murphy crumbles at this, folding himself forwards into Raven as he sobs.

“Oh John,” Octavia says, walking across the room and settling behind Murphy on the bed, wrapping her arms around him. “I’m so sorry. I told Abby to test it on me, but she wouldn’t, and then Emori said she’d be the test subject.”

The girls can feel Murphy take a couple of deep breaths before he starts speaking, “I knew I was leaving her behind to die. I just didn’t expect it to be so soon after we left.”

“We didn’t know that for sure,” Raven argues.

“Doesn’t really matter whether we knew it for certain or not now right? I mean, she’s dead either way, so it’s kind of a moot point, isn’t it?” Murphy says, sitting up suddenly.

“John, we didn’t know what would happen with the nightblood. We thought it would work,” Octavia says.

“I’m not mad at you…Or Abby,” he adds quickly before Octavia can argue with him. “I’m just upset that I wasn’t there for her.”

“I need a minute. I’m going to go take a shower,” Murphy says, quickly moving towards the bathroom.

“Okay. We’ll be here if you need us,” Raven says.

==========================================================

“Maybe not everything will be okay. But we will be, and Wyatt will be. No matter what the group decides, our son will be okay. I believe that, and I need you to believe it too,” Bellamy says into Clarke’s hair.

“I won’t believe he’s okay until I’m holding him in my arms,” Clarke grumbles.

“You think that’ll help Princess? I have a feeling that having a baby in your arms will make you crazier than you already are,” Bellamy snarks.

Clarke rolls over to face him and swats his arm as she does. “Are you taking lessons from Murphy? What’s with the snark?” She asks, laughing.

“Made you smile,” Bellamy says with a grin. “But seriously Princess…If you think holding Wyatt will make you feel better, we could get on the whole making a baby thing whenever you want,” Bellamy winks.

“I think we should know the plan before getting pregnant, don’t you?” Clarke says.

At Bellamy’s disappointed look she adds, “but that doesn’t stop us from practicing, right?”

“You are completely correct. After all, they say practice makes perfect,” Bellamy says as he lowers his lips to hers and runs his hands up her sides. “You are wearing too many clothes.”

Clarke kisses him and replies, “pot meet kettle.”


End file.
